Follow Through
by spinaround
Summary: NOW COMPLETE Rory is just starting Chilton in gr11. Her and Dean broke up 9 months ago because he was getting kind of stalkerish. She meets Tristan and they fall in love of course. Dean does some stuff but I’m not gonna say what, you’ll have to read and f
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: **Rory is just starting Chilton for gr11. Her and Dean broke up 9 months ago because he was getting kind of stalkerish. She meets Tristan and they fall in love of course. Dean does some stuff but I'm not gonna say what, you'll have to read and find out!

**Follow Through**

**Chapter 1:First Days**

"Rory! Rory! Wake up!" Lorelai screamed at her daughter.

"Mom, What is it? Is everything all right?" Rory responded worriedly.

"It's your first day at Chilton!" Lorelai exclaimed, with as much excitement as a kid on Christmas morning.

"ARGH" Rory sighed and flopped back down on her bed. Lorelai then pulled off all her blankets and Rory rolled out of bed mumbling incoherently about sleeping and coffee, while making her way to the Gilmore's trusty coffee maker Steve.

Rory Gilmore is 17; she is starting her first day of gr11 at Chilton Preparatory Academy in Hartford CT.

"Rory were going to Luke's for breakfast, hurry up!" Lorelai shouted from the front door.

"I'm coming, I just need to find my other shoe."

"It's behind the couch."

"What is it doing there?"

"I dunno, what do I look like a shoe makers elf?" Lorelai said getting impatient, not that that took a lot of effort.

"OK I'm ready." Rory said standing up and fixing her skirt.

"Awww my baby's growing up so fast." Lorelai said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh mom, lets go get some delicious coffee." Rory said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Said Lorelai rushing out the door dragging Rory behind her.

The two Gilmore Girls walked to their favourite eatery in silence. They were both thinking of what the day ahead and what it would bring them. Lorelai was thinking about Rory. When she was little, her first word, her first step, and her first day of school. It all felt like it was just yesterday. Rory on the other hand was thinking about her first day of private school, how different it was going to be, however the good thing is that she won't have to see her ex-boyfriend Dean everyday anymore. Rory and Dean dated when she was 15 he was her first boyfriend. It started out ok, but then he started to get controlling and he would get upset if he didn't know what she was doing at all times. Lorelai and Luke helped her get out of that relationship 9 months ago, nevertheless Dean would come around every once in a while. Luke and Lorelai would usually get him away from her.

The girls arrived at Luke's Diner and demanded some coffee.

"Oh Lucas, can we please have some of your wonderful coffee, the greatest gift on earth!" Lorelai sang as they waltzed through the diner's door.

"NO!" was all that came out of the back room.

A few seconds later a man with a blue baseball hat and a flannel shirt came out and said to Lorelai…

"Hey I set up this wonderful breakfast for the two of you with coffee and you don't even notice! I am ashamed, see if I do anything for you again." Luke stated with a large grin planted on his face.

Lorelai and Rory stood there speechless for a second before going over to the table to enjoy their chocolate chip pancakes and coffee.

A few moments later Luke walked over to give them refills on their coffee. Lorelai jumped out of her chair and planted a large kiss on Luke's mouth.

"Oh I love you coffee supplier! What would I do with out you? Lorelai questioned.

Luke just smirked at her and said she would starve to death, before walking away to give his customers more refills. Luke and Lorelai had been dating ever since Rory and Dean broke up. When they were trying to protect Rory from him they realized they were soul mates. Of course the whole town knew this before they did.

Rory got up and started to head towards the door of the diner. Lorelai noticed and put a stop to this right away.

"Where do you think your going missy? Hmm?" Lorelai questioned.

"To school." Rory replied with the most innocent smile plastered on her face.

"Well not without giving your fabulous mother a kiss first."

"Fine, Good-bye my lovely mother."

(They kiss on both cheeks)

"I will miss you terribly while I'm gone." Rory finished breaking into a fit of giggles, and then skipping off to her car to head to her new school.

Lorelai had wanted to drive her, but Rory insisted she wanted to do this alone, after her whole situation with Dean she wanted to feel independent about some things in her life.

XXX

Rory arrived at Chilton and went to see the headmaster; she had already received her class schedule in the mail. Right now she had to get her locker number.

Rory's new locker was numbered 421, which was just located a few doors down from her first period class.

Her first period class was English with Mr. Medina. She arrived at the classroom took a deep breath and went in. A few students were already seated. She took a seat off to the side of the classroom. A second later the rest of the class arrived and the teacher welcomed them for another day of learning.

"Hello everyone, today we have a new student, Lorelai Gilmore." He said pointing to Rory.

"Lorelai would you like to stand up and tell us a little about where you transferred from." Mr. Medina continued.

"Um, sure. Actually you can call me Rory, everyone does." Rory replied

"Excellent, Rory where did you transfer from?"

"Well I transferred from Stars Hollow High, It's in Stars Hollow a small town about 30 minutes from Hartford."

"Oh yes I've driven through there once on my way into Hartford. Well Rory I would like to welcome you to our school, I hope you enjoy your time here very much. I have asked Paris Geller to take you on a tour of the school, Paris can you come up here please."

"Yes, Mr. Medina" Paris responded

"Paris. Please show Rory here all there is to know about Chilton." Mr. Medina said

Paris and Rory left the classroom and started their tour of the school.

"So" Rory said

"Yeah" Paris replied

"How long have you gone to Chilton?"

"Forever" was Paris' only response

"Do you like it here?"

"Oh you know, it's like heaven. Can we please cut the small talk?" Paris stated

Rory remained silent and just continued to follow Paris around. She pointed a few important spots out along the tour, but the conversation wasn't very friendly.

Once the two girls got back to class Mr. Medina informed the two girls that they would be working on their English project together. Along with two boys named Kyle and Tristan, who weren't in class this morning.

XXX

The next few classes Rory had went by pretty fast considering she didn't have anybody to talk to. Soon Rory Gilmore found herself sitting at an empty table in the cafeteria.

As she was enjoying her lunch Paris came up to her with two boys in tow. As the three people were walking towards her Rory couldn't help but notice how cute the blonde one was. He was fairly tall, and he was built quite well, with a great smile that could make a girl weak in the knees, but what she couldn't stop starring at were his eyes. That was until Paris interrupted her daydreaming.

"Hello earth to Rory…" Paris was almost yelling

"What… Oh Paris, sorry I must've zoned out for a moment."

"Well zone back in, we've got some business to discuss, Rory I'd like you to meet Kyle and Tristan, our other partners for our English project."

"Oh it's nice to meet you." Rory said

"Nice to meet you to Rory." Kyle said

Tristan on the other hand walked over to her and picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rory Gilmore." Tristan said with all the charm he could muster.

Rory just stared at him speechless. Thinking oh my God, he's so cute, but that bogus charm has to go.

Paris interrupted her thought process again.

"OK getting down to business, we will have a group meeting in two weeks. I would do it this weekend but I have to go out of town with my parents. We can meet on Saturday and discuss this assignment. OK good. I'll see you then and she walked off without another word. Kyle also walked away. It looked like Tristan was about to follow but as he was getting up he whispered into Rory's ear…

"I'll be looking forward to out next encounter, Mary." And with that said he walked away leaving a quite flustered Rory sitting at the table.

The Bell rang and Rory headed off to her next few classes. The day went by quickly, she saw Tristan in the halls a few times that afternoon and he just winked at her.

Rory drove back to Stars Hollow and walked into the Crap Shack with a smile on her face. Lorelai noticed this as well as the dreamy look in her eyes.

"Hey sweets, how was your first day at Chilton?" Lorelai questioned.

"Wonderful…" was all Rory could get out before flopping down on her bed and daydreaming some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pasts Resurface**

Lorelai and Rory were on their way to Luke's the next week. Lorelai wanted details on Rory's first week at Chilton, but Rory wasn't giving them up.

"Hey kid, spill…" Lorelai started

"Excuse me?" Was all Rory said with a smirk on her face.

"You know what I'm talking about, what happened last week to get you all smiley the whole weekend? I know it wasn't Paris who put it there and I know this because she is the only person I've heard about from Chilton." Rory had told her mom all about Paris and the English project but nothing about Tristan.

"Um…nothing"

"Who's the boy? Is he totally hot? Lorelai asked with excitement in her voice.

"Yes, he's really hot, tall, blonde hair, blue eyes…" Rory said but trailed off while getting that dreamy look in her eyes again.

"Oohhh what's his name?"

"Tristan"

"That sounds rich, is he rich?"

"I dunno, probably I mean he does go to Chilton."

"Well tell me more."

"I don't know anymore, I haven't even had a real conversation with him yet." Rory said looking down at her coffee. It wasn't the truth but she didn't want to deal with that right now. She didn't usually lie to Lorelai but she really liked Tristan. She talked to him in class, sometimes at her locker she didn't even know if he liked her and she wasn't sure she was ready to like him. Rory was still a little nervous about boys because of the whole Dean fiasco. She just needed some before she could talk to anyone about it.

"Fine, go to school."

"OK, Bye mom"

"Bye Sweets"

Rory left the Diner and headed towards Chilton.

XXX

Once she arrived at school she went to her locker to get all the right books for her morning classes. While she was zipping up her bag two hands came and covered her eyes.

"Hey Mary, Guess who?" The person said

"Well it could only be one person, now couldn't it." She replied

"Who then?"

"Why the one and only Bible Boy, of course."

"Bible Boy?" Tristan said while removing his hands from Rory's face.

"That's right, you called me Mary therefore I will call you Bible Boy."

"Well, how about I walk you to class."

"Sure why not, It is your class as well."

"That it is Mary, That it is."

XXX

Once in class Tristan sat directly behind Rory. While he was supposed to be taking notes, he couldn't help but stare at her.

Tristan was looking at her hair. He loved the colour, the chestnut brown, it looked smooth enough to touch. He really wanted to run his hands through it. Who knows maybe one day he would. Tristan was startled from his daydream by the bell. Time went by fast when you were thinking about something you like. Or in his case someone.

He had all of his other classes with Rory. He chose to sit on the opposite side of the room as her, so he would be able to concentrate on his schoolwork. Despite his image he did want to do well in school, and get into the university of his choice.

He hadn't decided on which university he wanted to attend but he knew he would go. Anything to get away from home faster.

At the end of the day Tristan caught up with Rory at her locker.

"Hey Mary"

"Hello Bible Boy"

"Watcha doin?"

"Getting ready to go home"

"Wanna go home together Mary" Tristan smirked, Rory blushed

She was thinking to herself 'Yes I do want to go home with you' but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Bible Boy" Rory said turning back to her locker

"Why? Don't you trust me Mary, I'm hurt"

"No your not Tristan" Rory is starting to get a bit irritated now.

"We could study together."

"No we can't, I've got to get going now bye" Rory shut her locker and turned to walk away.

Just as she was leaving Tristan spoke up again.

"Rory wait up. Let me at least walk you to your car."

'He called me Rory' she thought to herself 'he has to be nice now right?'

"OK Tristan, you can walk me to my car."

"Good, here let me carry that for you." He said taking her books.

"Umm...Thanks"

"No problem Milady."

They were just about to go through the doors when Rory stopped. Tristan thought that she looked like she would pass out. Rory took a few steps back from the glass doors.

"Rory what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I…I…I can't go out there."

"Why not." Tristan asked looking through the window to see what Rory was looking at. There was a boy, about his age with brown droopy hair. He had never seen him before, positive that he didn't go to Chilton. The boy was looking at them, he was just leaning against his truck smiling at Rory, but when he saw Tristan with her his expression changed to an angry one.

"Rory, do you know that guy?"

"Yes" was all Tristan got as a response.

"Why can't you go out there?"

"Because" Rory said, tears gathering in her eyes.

Tristan saw this and got really worried.

"Rory please tell me what's wrong." Tristan pleaded.

Rory snapped out of her shocked state and looked up into Tristans' eyes.

"Tristan I need your help."

"Sure Rory anything you want."

"Thanks"

"Will you please tell me who he is?"

"My ex-boyfriend. I'll tell you the rest later, just get me out of here please."

"OK where do you want me to take you?"

"Anywhere"

"OK let's go to my house it's just around the corner."

"OK"

"Lets take your car, I'll send someone for mine later"

"OK, here you can drive" She handed him her keys.

"Alright, lets go." He was about to leave when Rory grabbed his arm.

"Tristan, put your arm around me and don't look at him, just walk me straight to the car please."

Tristan nodded his head and wrapped his arm around her, protecting her from the world.

As they were walking Dean was getting really angry. Who is this guy? He made a vow to himself that he would get Rory back. Tristan heard what he said he didn't think Rory did so he didn't say anything. Instead he gripped her tighter and finished the walk to the car also making a vow to himself that he would protect her from that boy. After all he was falling hard for this girl, he wished she would fall for him as well.

"Tristan?" Rory said bringing him out of his daze.

"Yeah Ror?"

"Is he still watching us?"

Tristan looked and he was

"Yeah he is."

"Can you do me another favour before we get in the car?"

"Sure, I'll do anything for you Rory."

"Will you kiss me when he's looking, maybe he'll get the hint and leave." Rory said looking right into his eyes.

"Are you sure Rory?"

"Yeah I am, but if you don't want to don't worry about it."

Tristan smiled, a real smile. He stopped her at the car door leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. Both of them forgot that Dean was watching and they just melted at the simplest gesture. After a moment Tristan pulled away and helped Rory into the car, he walked around to the drivers' side and drove them to his house. When they arrived Rory had calmed down a bit. Tristan helped her into his house.

"Thank you so much Tristan. You just saved my life."

"Don't worry about it Mary, I'll save your life anytime. Especially if it involves kissing you." Tristan smirked, Rory blushed.

"Can I use your phone I need to call my mom." Rory said not looking directly into his eyes but more off to the side.

"Sure you can use my phone." He led her up to his room and showed her where the phone was.

"I'm going to go get a drink, would you like something?"

"Coffee please" she smiled for the first time since seeing Dean.

Tristan left and she dialed the Inn's number.

Ring….ring….ri

"Hello Independence Inn Lorelai speaking."

"Hi mom."

"Hey Sweets, what's up?"

"Dean came to my school today." Rory said and started crying into the phone.

"Ohmygod, are you all right?"

"Yeah. Tristan was with me, I'm at his house now."

"Good, so he didn't hurt you or anything?"

"No, I was just really scared."

"OK, hold on a minute. Sookie is calling me."

Rory waited the few seconds until her mom came back on the line."

"OK Ror, I'm back. But I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Rory wondered, she hoped Dean didn't go to the Inn or something.

"There is an emergency at the Inn, no need for you to worry Honey."

"OK"

"However I won't be able to make it home tonight. Can you stay at Tristan's or go to Luke's. I'll leave it up to you."

"OK mom, I think I'll just stay here, as far away from Dean as possible, if its ok with Tristan of course…" Tristan walked in and cut her off

"If what's ok with me?"

"Oh, um..is it all right if I stay here tonight, my mom can't come home and I don't want to stay home alone." Rory started rambling.

"Sure it's OK, We have lots of room, and I'll go tell the maids your staying." Tristan said and he left.

"You hear that, all settled mom"

"Good Rory, have some fun tonight, but not too much fun, if you know what I mean." Lorelai said with amusement in her voice.

"OK mom, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Sweets."

They hung up the phone, just as Tristan was coming back in.

"Is everything ok" Tristan asked her.

"Oh yeah, my mom said to have some fun." Rory said before she realized what she said and turned as red as an apple.

Tristan didn't say anything about it. He wanted to know about Dean.

"Can you tell me about that guy now?"

"Yeah I guess I owe you an explanation."

"No you don't owe me anything, I just want to know."

"OK here it goes."

They sat down on the couch and Rory told him the story of her and Dean.

**AN: The thank you's…**

**Beautifulbutterfly** – Thank you for the review

**Angel Monroe** – Thanks for the review. In my story Rory will act differently then in the show b/c she is unsure about how to act around boys b/c of what happened with Dean. I hope you keep reading though.

**trorychick06** – Thanks for the review

**LadyWolfBane** – Thanks so much for the review

**Princetongirl** – Thank you for the review

**Gilmorebabe135** – Thanks a bunch for the review

**IloveJMAC** – Thank you for your review and your help getting this chapter posted!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: That Night**

When Rory finished telling Tristan her story about Dean she was crying. She didn't even notice that she had moved over and was now in his arms. He was rubbing circles on her back and telling her it was OK, that she was safe with him and that he would never do anything like that to her. When she calmed down she looked up at him into his eyes and what she saw surprised her. She saw the emotion in his eyes the anger towards Dean, but when he looked down at her she saw the anger change into love. She blinked and looked away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to dump all that on you." She said and went to move away from him.

"Rory, It's alright. I wanted to know, I want to be there for you." He replied and secured his arms around her tighter. After a moment he broke the silence.

"How about we go get something to eat? I think I have a frozen pizza somewhere."

"Sure that would be great, we can watch a movie to."

Tristan helped her up. Then put his arm around her and they walked to the kitchen. Tristan had given the maids the night off because he didn't want them to disturb Rory. He wanted her to relax and be comfortable in his home.

They got their dinner, more coffee and _Gone With The Wind_. Rory's pick of course, but Tristan didn't argue. They were both curled up on the couch. Tristan had Rory in his arms. When the movie ended he wanted to ask Rory a question.

"Rory?"

"Yeah Tristan." She replied looking up at him.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" He asked

This took Rory off guard; she really wanted to go out with him. She was thinking about his question whether or not it would be a good idea to go out with him. When she didn't say anything Tristan took that as a no.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav…" But Rory stopped him with a gentle kiss. It only lasted a second.

"Tristan I would love to go out on a date with you."

Tristan smiled, he was so happy.

"Great how about on Saturday night after our study session with Paris and Kyle?"

"That sounds good to me."

They sat there together on the couch in each other's arms. Then Rory broke the silence by yawning.

"Do you want to go to bed, Mar?"

"Yeah, I think I really tried myself out today."

"OK, I had one of the guest rooms made up for you before the maids left."

"OK, wanna walk me up?"

"Absolutely" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and across the hall.

"I hope you like the rooms, it's right across the hall if you need anything just come wake me up."

"OK thank you Tristan, for everything."

"Your welcome Ror, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Good night Mary." Then he kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave but she stopped him.

"What kind of goodnight kiss was that? Hmmm?" Rory said with a smirk identical to his own grace her beautiful face. Tristan stopped and turned back to face her. He pulled her close to his body and put his hands on the side of her face pulling her into a passionate kiss. She responded after a moment and forced her lips even harder into his. She put her arms around Tristan and fell into his embrace.

Rory had never been kissed like this before; She could feel it in her toes. Tristan pulled back when oxygen was necessary and he looked directly into her eyes, her whole face was flushed and now he had a smirk on his face.

"Better Mary?"

"Much." Rory said. She kissed him quickly on the mouth and turned to go into her room saying goodnight to Tristan on her way in. The both fell asleep happy.

XXX

However it didn't stay that way for long. Tristan woke up in the middle of the night. He thought he heard a noise. He looked over at the clock and saw that it said 2:30am. He let his mind focus and he realized that it was Rory that he was hearing. Rory was still across the hall but she was screaming. Tristan grabbed at bat from his closet and ran to her room. When he got there he didn't see anyone. Rory was just having a nightmare. He walked over to her bed and sat on the side. He gently reached over and shook her awake.

"Rory wake up…"

"Huh, Tristan? What's going on?"

"You were having a nightmare, I heard you screaming I thought Dean was here."

At the mention of Dean's name Rory remembered her dream and she jumped into Tristan's arms.

"I remember now. It was horrible. He came to get me from school, only you weren't there and he took me into his car and drove away. I couldn't get away…" Rory was in tears now.

"Shhh. It was just a dream, and I will always be there. No matter what."

"Can I come and Sleep with you?" It was an innocent question but Tristan was smiling nonetheless.

"Yeah you can, come on."

They walked back into Tristan's room, he helped her climb into the large bed then he went over to the other side. He reached over and put his arms around Rory's waist, and she snuggled into his embrace.

"Thank you for keeping me safe Tristan." Rory whispered

"Always Rory always." Tristan answered.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

The two teenagers fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

XXX

The next morning Rory woke up with the sun in her eyes, and some heavy weight holding her in place. When she awoke she was slightly confused about where she was. But when she turned around and saw Tristan sleeping with his arms around her she remembered everything.

Tristan started to stir in his sleep a moment later.

"Morning" She said

"Morning" he said

After that they just kinda stared at each other for a while. Small smiles playing at the corners of their mouths.

"Did you sleep ok?" Rory asked

"Yeah I slept great, and I didn't wake up to bad either." Tristan smirked and kissed Rory's cheek.

"What time is it?" Rory asked

"About 7:00am. We should get ready for school." Tristan said.

"Yeah, I think that today school will be better." Rory said smiling at Tristan.

"I agree. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah and coffee, lots of coffee." Rory said getting excited.

"Coming right up."

XXX

Tristan and Rory headed to school in different cars. Since they have all the same classes together they will see each other all day, but their lockers are in different spots in the school. So after school Tristan asked Rory to wait for him at her locker. So he could walk her to her car.

After school Tristan walked up behind Rory and kissed her cheek.

"Hey" He said

"Hey" She said smiling

"You ready to go?" he asked her

"Yep, let me just close me locker…" "OK let's get out of here Rory said.

"Right." Tristan grabbed Rory's hand and then headed towards the parking lot.

Rory's Thoughts _ I really like this side of Tristan. He isn't all the fake charm like I thought he was when I first met him. I also can't believe how I feel when he touches me. I get all tingly. It's great._

Tristan's Thoughts _ Wow. I'm holding Rory Gilmore's hand. It's amazing. Although she makes me really nervous. I hope I don't do something to screw this up._

XXX

In the parking lot there was no sign of Dean. Although what they found was just as bad…

**AN: I will try and update the next chapter faster, I have some of it written!**

**AN2:** I would like to thank the following people for reading and reviewing my story!

**IloveJMAC**

**Solodancer**

**tickle582**

**Kylie1403** – I hate Dean to!

**smile1** – Thanks for reviewing I will take your suggestions into consideration for the rest of my story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What Happened**

"OH MY GOD" Tristin and Rory both said

"I can't believe it. I just can't. Why would he do this? I know it was him." Rory said with anger fuming inside of her.

"Rory just breath."

"OK I'm breathing, in…out…in…out…"

"Good I'm gonna call the police."

Ring..Ri..

"Hello Hartford Police Department. How may I assist you today." The officer said

"Hello, My name is Tristin DuGrey. I need to report a crime."

"OK go ahead I'm listening."

"Alright. I attend Chilton Preparatory and my friends car has been smashed in."

"OK I will send a squad car out to assist you immediately."

"Thank you ma'am. Good bye"

"OK" Tristin turned back to Rory. "They are sending some officers down here. Do you want to call your mom?

"Yeah I do." Rory took out her cell phone and dialed the Inn's number.

Ring…Ring…Rin..

"Hello Independence Inn, Michel speaking."

"Michel I need to talk to my mom."

"No she's busy call back later"

"Michel I can't it's an emergency get her now." Rory yelled at the feisty Frenchmen.

"Fine" Michel said dropping the phone and grumbling about idiotic people.

"Lorelai, It's your infuriating offspring, She said it's an emergency." Michel said to Lorelai.

"Oh, Sookie I'll be back" Lorelai said going off in search of the phone.

"Rory honey what's wrong?"

"Mom someone smashed up my car. I think it was Dean, but I didn't see who did it. Tristin and I were leaving school and we found it like this. He just called the police they are on their way." Rory said hurriedly into the phone.

"What! Ok honey I'm leaving the Inn I will be there as soon as I can, even if I have to break several laws to do so. Sit tight and Stay together with Tristin, You don't know where Dean is at the moment." Lorelai said.

"OK mom, I will, please hurry."

"I will, Bye Sweets"

They hung up the phone just as the squad car approached. Tristin and Rory told the police what they knew. The police left and towed Rory's car. The Car that Dean gave her. Rory had totally forgot that it was a gift from him. She had just gotten so used to having it. Lorelai still hadn't arrived so Tristin and Rory were just waiting for her in silence.

"What are you thinking about?" Tristin said breaking the silence

"The car." Rory said.

"Oh." Tristin replied, "Insurance will probably cover all the damage that was done to it, you'll have it fixed in no time." He told her.

"No I can't get it fixed." Rory said

"What, why not. You can't be afraid of him for the rest of your life."

"I'm not afraid, I just don't want that car back."

"Why not"

"Just because"

"Why won't you tell me?"

" I don't know"

"Yes you do. You can't just let me sit here with you and watch you going through all of this and not tell me why."

"Fine you want to know why I don't want my car fixed. Its because HE built me that car. I forgot that he did and I've been driving it around and I just can't believe I was still driving it. What was I thinking?" Rory was now really upset with herself. She hates Dean and with her realization about her driving his car she felt like she was bringing this trouble on to herself.

"Rory it's not like that at all. Even if you weren't driving the car he built you he still would have done this." Tristin said trying to calm her down.

"Rory?" Lorelai said running over to her daughter and Tristin

"Mom!" Rory said jumping up to hug her mother

"Are you OK, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. What did the police say?" Lorelai asked.

"We told them what we thought happened, but since no one saw anything and there is no evidence they can't arrest Dean."

"God I hate that boy, he needs professional help and a straight jacket." Lorelai said referring to Dean.

"I know mom, Mom I'd like you to meet Tristin DuGrey, Tristin This is my mom Lorelai" Rory said introducing the two.

"It's nice to meet you Lorelai, I've heard a lot of great things about you" Tristin said laying on the charm thinking that Lorelai was just like any other mother he would meet.

"Oh Tristin lay off the charm, it doesn't work on me. I'm too powerful. However it's good to meet the boy who helped out my baby girl." Lorelai said

"Mom, I think it's time to go home." Rory said jumping into the conversation before Tristin and her mom could discuss her anymore.

"Right oh daughter of mine lets go. Tristin I hope we will be seeing you soon." Lorelai said

"Yes you will I will be over tomorrow to work on our group project."

"Well then we'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Lorelai said walking back towards the car giving the two teenagers a chance to say good-bye to each other.

"Thanks for waiting with me Tristin"

"Rory I'm sorry about upsetting you earlier, will you forgive me?"

"Yeah I forgive you, I was just upset about the whole situation and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Are we still on for our date?" Tristin asked

"Yeah I can't wait. See you tomorrow" Rory said and she turned to leave, however Tristin was ready for her to go yet.

"Hey wait a second" Rory stopped and turned back to face him

"Can I kiss you good bye?"

"Tristin my mom is watching."

"OK how about just on the cheek?"

"That would be fine"

Tristin leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Rory's cheek. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Tomorrow" Rory said

"Yeah tomorrow" Tristin replied. And then Rory went and joined Lorelai in the jeep.

XXX

The girls drove home in silence just being glad that they were all right and that just the car was hurt.

Once they arrived in the Gilmore driveway Lorelai turned off the ignition and turned to her daughter.

"Do you wanna get take out and have a movie night?"

"Sounds good to me. You go to the video store and Dooses to get some snacks and I'll go to Luke's and get coffee and some Dinner." Rory replied

The girls left to go get the necessary stuff for their movie night

XXX

Lorelai walked over to the video store and picked out a few of their favourite movies. She picked _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_, _Clueless_ and for the great mocking it provides _Titanic_. Lorelai went over to the counter to pay.

" Hello Lorelai, did you find everything you were looking for?" Kirk asked

"Yes I did Kirk thank you for asking."

"Well Lorelai as you know it is my job to help you find what ever you are looking for. Your total will be $10.93 they are due back here on Monday. Thank you for renting at Stars Hollow Video Store. Please come back soon and enjoy your movies" Kirk said and Lorelai exited the store.

Then she went over to Doose's to get the proper junk food. She chose to get ice cream, cookies, Twinkies, gummy bears and all the ingredients to make excellent ice cream sundaes. Thank God she didn't run into Dean at the store. She purchased her food and went home to set up.

Meanwhile at Luke's

Rory entered the Diner and went over to the counter.

"Hello Luke!"

"Hey Rory, how are you. Your mom called me after you called her" Luke said quietly so no one else would hear.

"Everything it ok now. The police can't do anything about it because there is no evidence."

"I swear I hate the boy, if he comes near you at all you call me and I will come get you." Luke said getting worked up over the situation.

"I will Luke I promise. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me and my mom."

"Aw you don't need to thank me Rory, you guys are my family I would do anything for you. Do you want food to go?"

"Yeah me and mom are having a movie night. We'll have 2 burgers and fries, and 4 coffee's please"

"You know that will kill you"

"The we will die happy tonight"

Luke just gave her a look and then went to place the order. Rory just sat at the counter and waited for her food. When Luke came out with her order she went to reach for her wallet but Luke stopped her.

"Ror, it's on the house, go have some fun with your mom."

"Thanks Luke, I will. See you tomorrow for breakfast!" With that said Rory walked home and was looking forward to a night in with her mom.

XXX

"Mom, I'm back! And I got lots of yummy food from Luke's!" Rory yelled from the door.

"Excellent offspring, I have the movies and dessert!"

"Ooooo what did you rent?" Rory said excitedly flopping down on the couch to join her mother.

"I got our favourites! _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_, _Clueless_ and for the great mocking it provides _Titanic_!"

"Yay! Lets watch Willy Wonka first!" Rory said happy with her mother's choices. You never could be sure when Lorelai was picking the movies.

They started the movie and about half way through Lorelai wanted to know about Rory and Tristin.

"So" Lorelai said unsure how to start

"So" Rory replied sensing that Lorelai wanted to talk about Tristin.

"So that was Tristin"

"That was Tristin."

"He seems like a nice boy"

"He is a nice boy." Rory replied smirking at her mother. She knew her mom wanted the details about her and Tristin, and Rory wanted to tell her mom, but she wanted to make her mom work for it. It was so fun watching Lorelai get worked up.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened last night or do I have to beg?" Lorelai whined

"Umm I think I'm gonna go with beg. Now get on your knees and say please!"

"Rory tell Mommy what happened"

"Oh mom your so funny when your frustrated!"

"Humph. I don't want to know then" Lorelai crossed her arms and turned away.

"Fine mom I will tell you what happened."

"Good cause I really want to know"

Rory then told her mom about what happened that night and at school. She told her about the date they are going on tomorrow night. Rory gushed about Tristin for a whole two hours.

"Wow, he seems like a great guy Ror. I just want you to be careful with him. Don't do anything your not ready for."

"Don't worry mom, I know he has a bad reputation but I think we can make this work."

"Good, ok enough boy talk. Lets finish watching these movies!"

The Gilmore Girls settled back in for a long night of movie watching and junk food eating. Unaware that Dean was lurking outside an open window and heard everything the Rory was saying about Dean.

**AN: **I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, I was stuck with what to do for the ending of this chapter, but alas I figured it out. I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks a bunch!

**AN2:** The Thank Yous! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story!

**Princetongirl**

**Solodancer**

**Gilmoregirl**

**tickle582 **– yeah they are kinda dating, I will make it clear in future chapters

**RandomEmpire** – I will also make it clear as to why Dean is the way he is in future chapters

Laura 

**chica31ojt**

**ilovedrcartER**

**IloveJMAC**

**smile1**

**Luna de Princess**

**Callista Wolfwood**

**Courtney**

**mar0506**

**AN3: **Ok I believe I know where this story is going, but if anyone has any suggestions feel free to tell me either in a review or in an email.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Saturday Morning**

The next morning Lorelai and Rory are getting ready to head to Luke's for Breakfast.

"Mom hurry up, I need to get some of Luke's coffee in me before Paris gets here." Rory Yelled up to her mother.

"I'm coming child o'mine, give me a minute while I get pretty." Lorelai answered

"If you're not down here within five minutes I'm going to tell Luke to withhold the coffee from you."

"You wouldn't" Lorelai gasped rushing down the stairs.

"Your right I wouldn't, but it got you down here didn't it." Rory said smirking.

"Evil, you are EVIL you must have been switched at birth because you cannot be _my _daughter."

"That would explain a lot wouldn't it. Now lets go to Luke's."

The two girls left the house and raced to their favourite place in Stars Hollow. Luke's Diner.

XXX

Once in the Diner Lorelai demanded some coffee from her coffee man.

"Oh darling coffee man, can I please have some coffee?"

"No" was all Luke said in return.

"Please Luke if you don't give me some I will start to sing to you." Lorelai said starting to break out into song. "Ohhhhhhh Coffee man, coffee man, give me some coffee man. I will sing this forever just like that song that never ends." Came Lorelai's not so graceful reply. Luke placed a large steaming cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thanks Coffee man. I love you"

"STOP calling me coffee man." Luke said as he walked away to deliver some more food.

The girls sipped their coffee and waited for Luke to come and take their orders.

"So" Lorelai said breaking the silence. "What are you and Blondie doing on your date tonight?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me, something about it being a surprise. Man I hate surprises." Rory said getting an agitated look on her face.

"Me to, I'm gonna have to tell Luke to never surprise me." Lorelai said wandering off in search of her beloved man in flannel.

XXX

Meanwhile in the Forrester residence that same Saturday morning…

Dean was sitting in his room contemplating what he heard the night before.

"Man what is she thinking, she can't cheat on me like that with him." Dean said aloud to himself.

"I love Rory and she loves me. She just forgot for a while, but you see I will make her remember." Dean thought and went over and opened his closet door reveling a shrine he has made to honour his love for Rory Gilmore.

"She doesn't love that rich boy accountant. I know it. She does too. I will get her back if it's the last thing I do. I will have her and no one will be able to stop me."

Dean was now pacing the room, thinking of a plan to get the love of his life back.

"Today, I will get her back. She won't be going out with Tristin tonight. Tonight will be our first night together for the rest of our lives."

"My plan will be to go over to her house once Lorelai goes off to work, Rory will probably be studying or something like that. Once _she's_ with _me_ she won't have to go to school ever again. We can go some place far away just the two of us. Once _I_ get to her house _I_ will tell her that _she loves me_ and that we can leave this town, away from all the gossips and prying eyes. _I_ will tell her that we can be happy together just like we were before her _mother_ and _Luke_ butted in. Then we will leave and go north."

Dean started packing a few things that he would need on their trip. Like clothes, and money. They can get some food once they get to where they are going. The last thing he packed was a fully loaded handgun. Just in case a certain blonde haired accountant boy decides to get in the way.

XXX

Back at the Diner the girls were finishing up the delicious breakfasts they were enjoying.

"Well Kiddo I've got to get to the Inn. I wonder what Michel has gotten himself into this morning. Oh how I love my job!" Lorelai said her daughter.

"Yeah I've got to go home and get ready for battle, the troops will be here shortly." Rory said referring to her study group.

"Don't worry about it sweets. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Yeah your right, Tristin will be there."

"See it's getting better all ready. Ok will you meet me for dinner tonight?"

"Yep, I'll see you here at about 6:00"

"Sure, bye kiddo. Don't do anything I would do." Lorelai said winking at her daughter

"Don't worry mom I will, have fun at work."

The two girls left for home and work. Neither of them knowing what was in store for them that very afternoon. Both hoping that the rest of the morning went by smoothly. After all it was only 10:30. Rory's study session was supposed to start at 11:15 on the dot. She had to get home and make sure they had a clean space to work.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but I wanted to post these 2 chapters together. I've also been really busy. I just got a new job. Anyway I'm going to B.C. for a few days so I don't know when I'll be able to update next. However I will try my best to do it soon. spinaround


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Saturday Afternoon**

The Crap Shack – Later that Saturday…

Rory had tidied up the living room, and prepared some snacks for later on when they needed a study break. Her group members were due to arrive any minute.

Rory went into her room to grab her books to study from when someone rang the doorbell. Rory went to go and answer it.

"Hey guys" Rory greeted her guests Paris and Kyle. Tristin wasn't with them, which made Rory kind of sad.

"Gilmore" Paris said walking into the house.

"Hey Rory" Kyle said following Paris into the house.

"I set up the living room, we can study in there" Rory said pointing in the right direction. She shut the door with a sigh and followed them into the living room.

"So Tristin didn't come with you guys." Rory stated, although it came out sounding like a question.

"No, and he better be here soon." Paris snapped back.

"Give it a rest Paris, he will be here soon." Kyle said.

Just then there was a knock on the front door.

"That better be DuGrey" Paris muttered. Kyle gave her a warning look. Paris and Kyle both liked each other, however neither would admit it to anyone.

"I'll be right back" Rory said excusing herself from the room. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

Rory headed to the door, begging to a higher power that it was in fact Tristin at the door. She just saw him yesterday nevertheless she really missed him.

Rory opened the door and looked out but she didn't see anyone. But then a hand came around the corner. She still had her hand on the door so she pulled it closed with her not wanting to let go. She was about to scream when a pair of soft lips came crashing down on hers. She knew these lips and instantly the tension of the surprise was gone.

"Hey" Tristin said a moment later.

"Hi" Rory said blushing a little from Tristin's forwardness.

They wrapped their arms around each other in a comforting embrace.

"How is everything?" Tristin asked Rory referring to yesterday's mishaps.

"Much better" Rory said resting her head on his muscular shoulder.

"C'mon, Paris was seething when I left, let's get inside." Rory said loosing her grip on Tristin, but not letting go completely.

"Wait a second" Tristin replied staying firmly in place on the porch.

"Ok, what's up?"

"Um I have to tell you something and ask you something, so here me out, Ok?"

"Ok"

"Alright, when I left you and your mom yesterday I went home. I tired to keep myself occupied but I had a lot of trouble doing that. I kept thinking about you. No matter what I was doing, my mind just kept wandering back to you. To what it felt like to hold your hand, to kiss you, to touch you any way I could. It drives me crazy, hell you drive me crazy and I love that feeling. I can't get enough of you. I know that we haven't known each other for that long, just a few weeks, and that in these past few days we've been through a lot. And we've gotten through it together. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love spending time with you, and I want to spend even more time with you. To be able to kiss you anytime I want. I know we have our first official date tonight but I want to ask you now. Rory will you be my girlfriend?" Tristin said this unsure if he was moving to fast for her considering her ex is a psychopath.

Rory looked up at him with watering eyes. She wanted to be with him as much as he wants to be with her. She decided that he is worth it and so she steps closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself as close as possible. She leans forward and captures his lips in one smooth motion. Putting everything she has into this one passionate kiss. They broke apart when oxygen was required neither wanting to break the moment.

"Is that a yes?" Tristin hoped.

"That's a yes, boyfriend." Rory said with the biggest smile on her face.

When Tristin heard this he broke out in a smile that matched the one on his new girlfriends face.

"Now that we have that settled, lets go get this project done." Tristin said turning to head into the house.

"Lets go" Rory agreed and she linked arms with Tristin, and went into deal with a probably steaming Paris Geller.

XXX

In the living room Paris was reading over the assignment not even worrying about the rest of her group. She was fully engrossed in her planning, when Tristin and Rory came and sat down, she looked up.

"Good your finally here." Paris said not saying anything about their long absence.

"Here we are what do you want us to do almighty Paris." Tristin said sarcastically.

"Can it DuGrey." Paris replied then she went into study mode and started barking out orders.

After about a good hour and a half of hard work everyone was starting to get a little hungry.

"Does anyone want anything to eat?" Rory asked trying to be a good hostess.

"Yeah, I am" Tristin said

"Me too" came Paris and Kyle's replies.

"Ok I'll go and make us something to eat." Rory said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"I think I will go and help her." Tristin said getting up and following her into the kitchen.

XXX

Once Tristin reached the kitchen Rory was getting ready to come back out with a few bowls of candy and chips. Tristin took the junk food and placed it back on the counter. Rory was about to ask him what he was doing but before she could get a word out he kissed her right on the lips. It was just a soft gentle peck and when he was about to pull away she pulled him closer. Tristin obliged and tightened his grip around her waist. They slowed the kiss down, and Tristin placed his forehead on hers. They just stood there for a moment enjoying their alone time together.

When they let go of each other to grab the bowls of food someone burst through the kitchen's back door. Tristin and Rory were both startled by this. Rory rushed back into his arms, and Tristin hugged her close. When they both looked up and saw who it was they both gripped onto each other tighter. There standing at the door was a very distraught looking Dean.

"Dean" Rory whispered

"Yes Rory, it's me. I've come to get you, so we can go on our trip," Dean stated

"W..w..what are you talking about?"

"C'mon Ror, you know. We're in love, and we are going to run away together and live happily ever after."

"Dean I'm not running away with you. We have been broken up for months. You need to move on. Let me go. We could never be happy together. I think it's time for you to leave. I have company over right now." Rory stated with all the courage she could gather.

"That's bullshit Rory and you know it, No one can make you as happy as I make you. Now lets go I have a car out front." Dean said getting a little worked up

During this conversation Tristin was standing behind Rory, just being there for her. Now he was getting mad he gently told Rory to stand behind him because he wanted to have as many things in between Dean and her as possible.

"Dean I think it's time for you to leave." Tristin said firmly

"Listen here accountant." Dean started raising his voice. "Rory and I are in love and we belong together. So you can pack up your stuff and get out."

XXX

Back in the living room, Paris and Kyle are wondering what is taking so long with the food.

"God what is taking them so long? We need to get some more work done." Paris said and she started to get up.

"Paris just wait, they will be back in a minute." Kyle said pulling her down beside him on the couch. Trying to get her to relax he put his arm around her.

Just then they heard some yelling.

"I wonder what's going on in there. I think I hear someone else talking to Rory and Tristin." Paris stated

"Yeah it sounds like another guy. He seems pretty angry."

"Maybe we should go see what's going on."

"I don't think that's a good idea Paris. It's none of our business. Besides I like what we're doing right now."

"Yeah I like this too."

XXX

"Dean I'm not going anywhere, you are the one leaving. Rory is my girlfriend, and we are very happy together, now it's time for you to leave." Tristin said more firmly this time.

"I agree with Tristin, Dean I love him not you. Now good-bye." Rory said coming out from behind Tristin to stand beside him.

"No Rory you love me, were going to be a family together, I will see to that." Dean said and he pulled out his handgun.

He looked up at Tristin and pulled the trigger. The bullet landed in Tristin's right shoulder blade. Tristin fell to the ground shocked and in a tremendous amount of pain. Rory screamed and rushed over to help Tristin. The quick movement she made startled Dean and he fired the gun again. This time he missed Tristin and he hit Rory's left leg.

When Dean realized that he shot her he decided it was time to go.

"Don't worry Ror, I will be back for you." Dean said to the two bodies lying on the floor. He then took off out the back door leaving Tristin and Rory lying on the floor, with blood everywhere.

XXX

"Kyle was that a gunshot?" asked a frightened Paris.

"Yeah it was, and that's another one." Kyle replied jumping up from the couch.

The two teens ran into the kitchen in time to see the back door bang closed.

"OHMYGOD! RORY, TRISTIN" Paris screamed and went to go to them but Kyle pulled her back.

"Go call the police, get and ambulance." Kyle instructed.

Paris nodded and went to find her phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Side note: when the words are written with ' and ' it is the character thinking to themselves.**

**Side note 2: I realize I didn't do this in any other chapter but I Do Not Own Anything. Even though I wish I did**

**Chapter 7: What Happened to my Baby?**

The police and the paramedics arrived within ten minutes of Paris' phone call. Over the phone the operators told Paris and Kyle what to do while they waited for the paramedics to arrive.

Paris and Kyle did everything they could to keep their new friends alive. They talked to them and applied pressure to the bullet wounds.

When help arrived they loaded Tristin and Rory into the ambulances and told the two teenagers that they would be taken to Hartford Memorial. Paris and Kyle nodded and said they would contact their parents.

Paris went into Rory's bedroom and picked up her cell phone. She figured she would be able to find Lorelai's cell phone number saved in it. Kyle was in the living room talking to the police about what happened.

XXX

In Rory's room Paris let herself cry. She was a tough girl; she didn't cry especially in front of people. So when this happened she tried to stay strong as long as possible. Even though she didn't really like Rory all that much when she first met her, today she actually had a bit of fun working on the project with her.

After a few minutes of crying Paris decided it was time to pull herself together.

'All right Geller lets get it together. You have to make these two phone calls. Just two of them it's not so hard' Paris got up and went over to Rory's mirror to dry her eyes and wipe her nose.

She sat back down on Rory's bed and started to look through Rory's phone numbers trying to find one that could reach Lorelai. She found one that read Lorelai's Cell and dialed.

It started to ring and all Paris could do was wait. It rang three times before she heard someone answer and someone yelling "outside" in the background. She heard some mumbling then Lorelai's voice sang into the phone.

"Talk if you must, your interrupting my feeding time" Came Lorelai's answer to the ring.

Paris took a moment to breath before she answered.

"Lorelai, this is Paris Geller. Rory's study partner. I have something to tell you." Paris said with the most serious business like phone voice. It was void of any emotions. She was trying hard not to breakdown while talking with Rory's mother.

"Paris?" Lorelai said, then remembering what her daughter mentioned earlier that day. Something about her study group and Paris the slave driver. "Oh right I remember Rory said you were coming over. What can I do for you?" Lorelai finished.

"Um well there has been an accident and I've got some bad news. So I'm just going to come out and say it. Tristin and Rory were both shot, I don't know what happened. They were in the kitchen and then we heard some yelling, but Kyle and I stayed in the other room and then we heard the gunshots and we ran in there and someone was leaving and they were lying on the floor with blood everywhere so we called the police and they took them to Hartford Memorial." Paris rambled into the phone

"Rory Tristin Shot Hartford Memorial" Lorelai managed to sob out before dropping the phone and falling to her knees.

Paris waited for a minute after the phone went silent, but then she heard the dial tone and she hung up and called the DuGrey Mansion. However just as she expected she got an answering machine. She had no other choice but to leave a message for Tristin's Parents.

Paris hung up the phone and went out to find Kyle.

"I talked to Lorelai and she rambled something and then the line went dead. I suppose she is on her way to the hospital. I had to leave a message at Tristin's parents house." Paris told Kyle when she found him in the living room. The police had left they were searching the town for someone, they had no idea who. Some police went to the hospital to talk to Tristin and Rory, if the doctors let them.

"Come on Paris lets go to the hospital, everything will be fine." Kyle replied, he could see how scared Paris looked. He wanted to comfort her as best as he could.

Paris just nodded and Kyle wrapped his arm around her and led her to his car, they left for the hospital.

XXX

Luke's Diner – When Lorelai's phone rang…

"Lorelai get outside with that phone" Luke yelled across the diner to his girlfriend

"Why Luke this will just take a second, I'm sure it's Rory calling to be saved from her group study session." Lorelai pouted.

"OUTSIDE" Luke yelled again.

Lorelai mumbled and went outside.

Luke kept an eye on her though; some days he couldn't take his eyes off her.

He saw her through the glass doors and she had a confused expression on her face. He didn't think she was talking with Rory. He started to walk towards the door and that's when she fell to her knees crying. Luke rushed outside to find out what was going on.

XXX

Outside the Diner – same time…

Lorelai dropped the phone. She couldn't believe it. Her baby was shot. She didn't know what to do. The only thing going on in her head was:

Rory…Tristin…Shot…Hartford…Memorial.

Her baby had to be ok. Lorelai didn't know what to do her mind wasn't processing anything. All she knew was that Rory had to be ok. She was just sitting there on the front steps of the Diner. That's when she felt Luke pull her up and walk her inside.

"EVERYONE OUT. Were closed foods on the house." Luke yelled to the diner patrons. He needed to find out what was going on. When he picked up her phone no one was on the other line. So he had to get some answers out of his girlfriend. Obviously something bad had happened he was thinking that maybe Richard had had another stroke or something. Even though he wasn't fond of Lorelai's parents he didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

"Lorelai, what's going on?" Luke asked gently

Lorelai just mumbled and started to cry even harder. Luke realized that he wasn't going to get any information out of her so he pulled her close and held her for a few moments. He was rubbing her back and trying to stop her from crying. When her sobs were slowing down he tried again.

"Lorelai can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Rory an..and Tristin. Th..th..they were shot. Hartford Memorial" Lorelai finally got out through her sobs.

"Oh my God. Lets go to the hospital" Luke said, Lorelai nodded and she let Luke drag her to his truck.

They drove the 30 minutes to Hartford, Lorelai had calmed down and now she just wanted to see her daughter. She called her parents and they said they would meet her there as soon as they could.

XXX

When Lorelai and Luke reached the hospital they ran up to the nurses station.

"Where is my Daughter Rory Gilmore? I got a call earlier that she was brought in here because she was shot." Lorelai said to the nurse

"Right, if you would take a seat I will look into that and get back to you." Said the bubbly nurse.

"No I will not sit and wait for you to get back to me I want to see my daughter right now." Lorelai demanded

Down the hall Paris heard the woman screaming at the nurse to find Rory. She assumed that it was Lorelai, so she ran down the hall and yelled to her.

"Lorelai?" Paris yelled

Lorelai heard her name and turned to see who it was. She didn't recognize the girl. She looked about Rory's age and so she figured that this girl knew where her daughter was.

"Yes, I'm Lorelai" She replied

"Thank god, I'm Paris Geller I called you earlier."

"Right, where are Rory and Tristin? Are they ok?"

"They are down here, but we aren't family so the doctors won't tell us anything."

"OK point me in the right direction." Lorelai was on a mission now. She wouldn't rest until she knew her baby was all right. Once she found the doctor she immediately launched a billion questions.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai said to the doctor.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The doctor asked

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mom. This is my boyfriend Luke." Lorelai started

"I'm Dr. Eric Lewis. I treated Rory and Tristin this afternoon." Dr. Lewis stated

"Good, What happened? How are they? Can I see them?"

"I can't tell you how Tristin is doing, because you're not family, however Rory is…" but he was interrupted.

"You can tell me how Tristin is doing. I'm his father Mark Dugrey and this is my Wife Julia." Mark interrupted.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Eric Lewis. Rory and Tristin are stable now. We had each of them undergo emergency surgery. The first bullet hit Tristin's right shoulder blade. Luckily the bullet wasn't stuck inside his arm, it made a clean exit. However his shoulder was dislocated, but we realigned it and he will be fine. As for Rory the second bullet hit her left leg. She has a broken fibula and a fractured tibia. We have put both of them in casts and they will both be fine. It will take a few weeks for them to fully recover. They were both really lucky."

"Thank god" Everyone said at the same time.

"When can we see them?" Julia asked the doctor.

"They are in recovery right now and should be brought up any minute now." Dr. Lewis replied

"Can they be in the same room, I know it will make them feel better if they can see each other?" Lorelai asked, but then turned to the DuGreys and said "I mean if that's ok with you?"

"That is fine with us." Julia said.

The doctor nodded and left them to wait for their children to be brought up.

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore and this is my Boyfriend Luke Danes." Lorelai said the DuGreys

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mark Dugrey and this is my wife Julia." Mark said to Lorelai

"Same here, I just wish that we were meeting under different circumstances." Lorelai said

"Yes that would have been better." Julia said

Then they heard Emily and Richard Gilmore coming down the hallway and Janlan DuGrey was right behind them.

"Mom, Dad. I'm so glad you're here." Lorelai said when they reached the rest of the group. Mark greeted Janlan and introduced him to Luke and Lorelai. They already knew the Gilmore's. They filled them in on all that had happened and then they all waited for Tristin and Rory to be brought up.

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update. Also sorry for no Tristin/Rory interaction. There will be lots in the next chapter I promise.

**A/N2:** Thank you for all your reviews, I'm looking forward to getting more! I just have some things to say to some of my reviewers:

**CarpeDiemB120** –That's ok everyone is a hypocrite sometimes. I hope the emotions are better in this chapter.

**tickle582** – Was it a good surprise?

**IloveJMAC** – Sorry I took so long to update


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Your not Gonna Loose me**

The group of worried parents waited for half an hour before the Dr. Lewis told them their children have been placed in room 215. He gave them directions and told them he would see them after he finished his rounds.

Lorelai, Mark, and Julia were the only ones allowed into the room at the moment. Emily, Richard, Janlan, Luke, Paris and Kyle all waited in the hallway.

XXX

Lorelai walked in and straight over to Rory's sleeping body. Lorelai pulled up a chair and sat down grabbing her only daughters hand. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mark and Julia doing the same thing with their son. She didn't know what kind of relationship they had, but at the moment she could see that they loved Tristin very much.

Lorelai leaned over and brushed her had across Rory's head. She knew her daughter had just come out of surgery and was really tired and pumped full of drugs, but she wanted her to be awake. She wanted to be able to wrap her arms around her and tell her everything will be all right. She wanted to know what happened. Was it Dean who shot them? Or was it someone else? But who? She had so many unanswered questions.

"Rory, I don't know if you can hear me. It's your mother. I just want to tell you that I love you, and that you and Tristin will be ok." Lorelai whispered to her daughter "I'll be right here beside you until you wake up."

Lorelai glanced over at the DuGrey's. They were whispering to him as well, probably saying the same things to Tristin.

There was a knock on the door and all the conscious occupants looked towards it. Dr. Lewis was standing there he was motioning them to come outside.

At the same moment Lorelai and Julia bent down and kissed their children on the forehead and told them they'd be right back, they just had to step out and talk to their doctor.

The adults left the room and entered the hallway once again.

XXX

"They should sleep for a little while longer. They may wake up but they need all the rest they can get right now." Dr. Lewis started

"But they are going to be ok right?" Emily asked

"They will be fine. We might have to do some physical therapy, but there won't be any permanent damage."

"Thank God." Replied Emily

XXX

Meanwhile back in room 215…

Tristin and Rory lay beside each other just a few feet away but close enough that f they reached their arms across they could touch each others hands. Although when you're unconscious that doesn't really matter.

They both lay there sleeping. No one knew what he or she was dreaming about.

_Rory was somewhere outside, maybe in the Chilton courtyard. She wasn't sure because of all the fog. It was thick and white, gray in some parts. She thought maybe that's where the school was. She didn't like the feeling this place gave her. She felt alone, and the place itself was very gloomy. Trying to find her way out of the fog, she decided to walk; maybe she could find her way home, or at least to a better place. She was walking for a few minutes and then she stopped. 'Was that a person up a head? It sure looked like one. It's a boy, I think I recognize him. Wait a minute that's Tristin.' Rory took a few more steps towards Tristin he was walking in the other direction. "_TRISTIN_" Rory called out to him. He didn't stop. 'Maybe he didn't hear me' "_TRSTIN_" She tried again. 'Why won't he stop?' Rory started to run towards him, she was running as fast as she could, still calling out his name, she wasn't getting any closer, nor was he stopping. Rory was out of breath she had to stop or she would faint. When she looked up at Tristin he was still walking away, she looked around her she was still in the same place as when she started. Just then she heard someone, that wasn't Tristin. Although this person also sounded familiar. He was laughing; it was a really evil sounding laugh. It sent chills down her spine. She knew that laugh it belonged to Dean. She looked back towards Tristin, he was slowly disappearing. She needed to get his attention._

_Tristin was in dreamland as well. The dream he was having was the exact opposite if Rory's. When he looked up she was slowly disappearing as well. And that laugh it was so bone chilling. It gave him the creeps. He glanced back at Rory's retreating figure. He needed to get her attention. _

They couldn't lose each other; after all they had been through together. They both thought to themselves 'I have to get his/her attention.' Then at the same time they both yelled

'RORY'

'TRISTIN'

At that moment they both woke up. Both unsure of what happened or where they were.

Rory tried to get up but her legs were to heavy to move. She opted to look around instead. She turned her head to her right and then she saw him. Trsitin he was just lying there. He turned his head as well and they locked eyes. In that moment they both new they were ok. That must have been just a nightmare.

"Mary" Tristin whispered and small smile adorning his tired face.

"Bible Boy" Rory replied her face matching Tristin's

"I thought I lost you." Tristin said to her. Both of them were remembering what happened with Dean that afternoon.

"You could never loose me, but I also thought I lost you."

"Don't worry that won't ever happen."

"Good"

XXX

Out in the hallway…

Dr. Lewis was just about to leave the adults. He turned to walk away, and the adults were about to sit down and talk about what was going on. When they heard Rory and Tristin yell each other's name. They both sounded so upset. Like they were never going to see each other again.

Dr. Lewis said it was ok to go in and so the adults rushed back into the hospital room.

"Rory?" Lorelai said to her daughter

"Mom!" Rory said her voice sounding tired but there was happiness in it. Not like when she was yelling for Tristin.

Lorelai rushed to her bedside, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh my baby, I love you so much. Don't ever get shot again. Ok?"

"I love you to mom, and I promise not to ever get shot again." Rory replied with a smile on her face.

"The same goes for you to Tristin." Mark said coming into the room with Julia and Luke and the grandparents following behind.

"Tristin!" Julia squealed

"Hi mom" Tristin said with a smile on his face.

Julia came up to her son and carefully wrapped her arms around him.

"Kids were so glad you are ok, but what happened?" Richard asked the two teens

Tristin and Rory both told them the story of their afternoon. When the adults heard what they had to say, they were really pissed off. Some were plotting revenge, others how to keep them safe in the future.

After Rory and Tristin told their parents their story they were really tired again. They both drifted off into a much-needed peaceful slumber.

XXX

After leaving the Gilmore's Dean got in his already packed car and drove off. He knew that if Tristin and Rory survived the police would be after him. And so would their families. He though the best thing to do for now was to disappear. He wasn't sure where he was going just yet but it would be far away from Connecticut. Maybe he would head southwest. He wasn't sure how long he would be gone for, but he was coming back.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews guys, I love 'em, keep 'em coming!

**CarpeDiemB120 **– I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope this one is just as good.

**jracklesfan77 **– I don't mind when people give me suggestions about my writing, I like it. It helps you become a better writer. I will take in consideration what you said. I hope you like this chapter better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Angry works for Her**

The next morning Tristin and Rory both woke up well rested, well as rested as one could be after you were shot. The orderly brought them their breakfast on trays, told them to eat up and he would be back in about an hour to pick up their empty trays. When the orderly left a nurse came in and helped them sit up in their beds.

Once in a sitting position Rory glanced down at her food. She picked up her spoon and started to poke it. It was a gray blob, kind of chunky and very sticky. What was this goop? She looked over at Tristin and he was eating quietly and it looked like he was enjoying it. Tristin felt her eyes on him and he looked up. Rory was looking at him and she had a disgusted look on her face. Tristin realized it was about the porridge and smirked at her.

"Eat up Mary, it will make you strong!" Tristin said and smirked again.

'Oh I hate when he does that it makes me so mad, although it is kind of sexy' Rory thought to herself. Shaking that thought out of her head she got back to the matter at hand, this goop.

"How can you eat it? How can they even serve their sick and dying patients this? Are they trying to kill us, because if I eat that I will die." Rory responded, looking as distressed as possible.

"Oh Mar, such a drama queen. It's good for you; there is brown sugar in it so it's sweet. Just like you." Tristin said with a wink.

"Shut up Tristin, don't wink at me and I am NOT a drama queen." Rory said turning away from him as best as she could. She crossed her arms and made a huffing sound.

"Mary" Tristin said

Rory did nothing.

"Mary" he said again a little softer this time.

And again Rory did nothing.

"C'mon Rory look at me. Please" He said even softer then before

Rory turned around and looked at him.

"Fine I'll look at you, but I'm not eating this." Rory said giving into him pushing her tray away.

Tristin just smiled at her, he loved it when she was angry, it really worked for her. He was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

The door was pushed open and 2 people walked in, a man and woman both looked like they were in their early thirties. Tristin noticed Rory was looking a little frightened, so he whispered that everything will be ok and she nodded in response.

The 2 people walked closer to them and introduced themselves to the teenagers.

"Hello Tristin, Rory. I'm Detective Michael Williams, and this is my partner Detective Sarah Madden." Detective Williams said, he held out his hand and shook Tristin's and Rory's. Detective Madden did the same and Tristin and Rory said hello.

"Your parents told us we could ask you a few questions about what happened." Detective Madden said to them.

"Sure well tell you anything you want to know." Rory said Tristin nodded in agreement with her.

The detective's pulled up some chairs and pulled out 2 laptops to take notes on.

"Can you tell us what happened the day you were shot?" Williams asked

Rory nodded and started to tell her tale of Dean. By the time she got to the moment before Dean fired his gun at Tristin she stopped and looked at him with tears running down her cheeks. She was remembering what happened and the fear she felt that day came back.

Tristin was looking at her; he could hear the fear and pain in her voice. He wanted to be able to go over to her and comfort her but he couldn't get out of this stupid hospital bed. So he decided to comfort her with words as best as he could.

"Hey" He whispered "it's ok, I'm right here and I'm fine, so are you. I won't let anything happen to you, neither will the detectives."

Rory nodded and finished her story. She wiped her tears away and smiled a small smile at Tristin. They then looked at the detectives waiting for them to ask some more questions.

"Well those are all the questions we have for you at the moment, but if you have anything you'd like to add, feel free to call us anytime." Madden said before getting all of her stuff together. "We gave your parents our phone numbers" Rory and Tristin just nodded.

"Since we can be here to protect you all the time, we will post 2 armed guards outside your room at all times. Your parents thought it would be best, and no one will be allowed is unless they have been previously approved by you or your parents." Williams added.

"Well see you guys soon, Bye" Madden said

"Good-bye" Williams said

"Bye" Rory and Tristin replied

The 2 detectives walk out the door, and close it behind them.

"Finally I thought they would never leave." Rory said flopping down into her pillows.

"Couldn't wait to get me alone Mar?" Tristin said smirking, making Rory blush

"Nope, I couldn't wait to get back to sleep"

"Your gonna have to come up with better excuses than that."

"It's not an excuse, I fully intend to fall asleep."

"Fine" Tristin said

"That's right" Rory replied

"Hey Ror?" Tristin said

"Yeah?" Rory responded

"I'm sorry that we can't go out on our first date." Tristin said with disappointment

"It's ok, Tris, it's not your fault, we can go when we get better." Rory said trying to make him feel better.

"I guess so."

"What were we gonna do?" Rory asked

"I'm not telling because we can still do it, when were out of this joint" Tristin said smiling.

"Please tell me"

"No"

Please with a cherry on top?"

"Nope"

"Fine be that way" Rory said and crossed her arms.

"I will" Tristin said smirking at his beautiful girlfriend. He thought to him self she really does look hot when she's angry.

Tristin was also thinking about what he could do to make up for missing there date. Then an idea came to him but he would need some help to pull it off.

Just then the door opened and Lorelai and Tristin's parents walked in.

"Hey Babe, I brought you some coffee and a danish from Luke's, I figured that the hospital food would suck." Lorelai said handing the food to her daughter "Oh and there's some for Tristin as well"

"Thank you so much mom, you have no idea what they served us for breakfast. It was all gray and lumpy." Rory said squishing up her face, while remembering the grossness of it.

"Eeww how do they expect you to get better, if they feed you stuff that will kill you?"

"That's what I asked Tristin, but he just told me to eat it"

"Ick"

Rory then looked over at Tristin and his father they were talking about something quietly and they both had smiles on there faces. This made Rory wonder where Chris was and why he wasn't with her to see if she was ok. She thought to her self and then decided to ask her mom about it.

"Mom?" Rory asked

"Yeah sweets?" Lorelai replied

"Where's dad?"

"Oh my God, I totally forgot to call him, he's gonna be so mad that I didn't tell him. I'm so sorry Hun, I was just so worried about you."

"It's ok mom I forgive you because you brought me the elixir of life, and a wonderful yummy danish, but could you go call him now?"

"Sure thing babe I'll be right back."

"Ok thanks mom" With that Lorelai ran off and called Chris. Rory was feeling tired so she decided to get some more sleep.

XXX

When Lorelai returned from calling Chris who said he would be there as soon as possible. She noticed her daughter was sleeping soundly, and Tristin was reading a book because his parents had left.

"Hey Tristin, how are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good, it hurts a bit though."

"I bet it does"

"Lorelai can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, kiddo" Tristin smiled at this

"Well I was wondering if you could help me out with something, you see I was planning on taking Rory out on a date last night but then this happened and now were here. So I was thinking we could have dinner here and watch a movie. My dad is getting me a DVD player to hook up to the TV, so I was wondering if you could pick up her favourite food from Luke's and her favourite movie."

"Aww she'll love that, Of course I will get you this stuff" Lorelai said

"Thanks" Tristin said and handed Lorelai some cash to cover the dinner and movie.

"Now there is one thing that I need to discuss with you young man." Lorelai said with a smile on her face.

"Ok" Tristin said getting a bit nervous.

"Now since your dating my daughter, you two are dating right?" Lorelai asked Tristin nodded "Well then I just have one thing to say, If you ever do anything to hurt her physically and/or emotionally you will have wished you were dead, in fact you may just hunt Dean down yourself and ask him to shot you again," Lorelai said with a joking tone in her voice. "Because if you do hurt her everyone in the town of Stars Hollow will be after you, and that's a lot of people, got it?"

"Yes I understand, and I don't ever want to hurt her, she's had enough of that for a lifetime. I intend to keep her safe." Tristin replied

"Good, I'll see you later." Lorelai said and got up to leave.

"Bye" Tristin said.

XXX

Tristin had it arranged so the nurse took Rory out of the room for an hour so he could set up for their date. His father and Lorelai showed up with everything he asked them to bring. His dad set up the DVD player and Lorelai set up a table in between their beds. Tristin also had his father get some sunflowers for her and he placed them around the room.

When Rory came back from getting her X-rays done, she was speechless when she entered the room. The whole room was covered in Sunflowers and there was some soft music playing in the background. Tristin was sitting on his bed smiling at her and in front of him was food.

"Oh Tristin" Rory breathed out, she was so happy.

"Hey Ror, I thought we could still have our first date, just in not out." Tristin said smiling

"It's amazing Tristin, how did you get all this stuff?"

"My dad and your mom helped me out a little"

The nurse helped Rory back into bed and then left the two lovebirds alone.

"Care to join me for dinner?" Tristin asked her

"I'd love to." Rory responded.

The two ate their food, and then Tristin buzzed for the nurse to come in, she moved the little table out of the way and she pushed the beds closer together. Tristin started the movie and Rory was so excited to watch it. They both fell asleep happy that night.

**A/N:** Thank you for all of the reviews. I'll try and get the next chapter up faster.

**CarpeDiemB120 **– I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one as well, its definitely not intense just a cute filler.

**Beggingforabetterstory** – I'm sorry you hated my story so much. And an FYI for you I know how Rory's first day at Chilton went but I decided to make her start a year later, so her day could be different and I also wanted her to have a better start to her day, so she would be so pissed off for when she met Tristin. But if you want it to be like the show, then watch the show, don't read peoples fanfictions because they are bound to be different. Thanks for your opinion though.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Everyone I am so soooo sorry that I haven't updated in sooooo long. My computer got over 80 viruses and everything had to be taken off and put back on, when they did this, they didn't put Microsoft office back on, but finally today the disk arrived from Woodstock and I installed it myself!

Chapter 10: Not Forever 

The next day, still in the hospital...

Rory was just waking up, from her second night in the hospital. She was still not used to not being able to move her leg. The cast made it really heavy and it still hurt a lot, no matter how much pain medication the doctors gave her. Tristin was in just as much pain as she was.

As she looked around the room she noticed that Tristin was still sleeping and that someone was sitting on the other side of the room, he had his back to her so she couldn't see who he was. She remembered what the detectives told her, that no one except those on the list could enter the room, so it couldn't be Dean. He had no way to get past the guards.

Rory was trying to get a better look at her and Tristin's mystery guest but in the process she knocked over the book she fell asleep reading last night.

The man turned around and Rory's eyes went wide.

"Daddy!" Rory exclaimed, with relief and happiness showing in her eyes and coming out in her voice.

"Hey Babe, how are you?" Chris said coming over to her bedside and giving her a great big hug and kiss on her forehead.

"I'm doing ok, did mom tell you what happened?"

"Yea, she did. I'm gonna kill that punk if I ever see him again."

"Same with the rest of Stars Hollow." Rory said smiling at her thoughts of her beloved town.

"So back to my original question, How are you really feeling, I want none of this I'm ok crap." Rory smiled up at her father, she reached over and hugged him again

"Well this stupid cast is really heavy and my leg still hurts a lot, but I have mom, Luke, Tristin and now you, so that makes me feel a lot better."

Chris looking over at Tristin's sleeping form and wonders what's going on with him and Rory.

"So kiddo what's going on with Prince Charming over there?" Chris smirked at his daughter, he really wished that he could go back in time and see her grow up. He missed out on a lot with her.

Rory blushed and Chris' comment, She looked over at Tristin and smiled, he was still asleep. She was thankful for that his ego didn't need the boost she was about to give. Well maybe she wouldn't voice all of it. She doesn't usually talk to her father about this sort of thing.

"um..Well he's my boyfriend." Rory stated not giving up any more information, Chris would have to work for it.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"Officially for 2 days"

"That's it huh, well is he good to you?"

"Yeah he is, he's great, we've only been boyfriend/girlfriend for 2 days, but we've been through a lot dealing with Dean before that. A couple of weeks ago Dean came to Chilton and Tristin helped me out."

"Well good, I guess if your mother likes him, then I'll give him a chance to."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem kiddo, I'm gonna go and find your doctor, you rest up a bit and I will come back later." Chris said getting up and giving his first born another hug.

XXX 

He left the room and went on a search for her doctor. Instead he found Lorelai.

"Chris you made it! Have you seen her yet?" Lorelai asked as she came up to him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah I just came from her room. She's resting now."

"Well I'm glad I ran into you, I have something to discuss with you, Well The DuGray's and I have something to discuss with you."

"Ok"

"Come on, they are waiting in the cafeteria." Lorelai said pulling Chris down the hallway.

XXX 

Dean was Driving down the highway, He was still fuming mad that his plan to get Rory back hadn't worked out to his liking. He _loved_ her. Well at least that's what he called it. Everyone else in the world would call it an obsession.

He decided to stop and get some breakfast he hadn't eaten in a couple of days, he decided to just drive.

He found a small town in Maryland and pulled up to the local diner. He walked in and looked around. It was a lot dirtier than Luke's place, but it would do. There were bunches of people around, sitting at the counter and in booths. The all looked very unfriendly.

He sat down in a corner booth and waited for the waitress to come over and take his order. He was looking at the flyers posted around his table. One in particular caught is attention. He took a closer look. It was his picture; It said he was wanted for attempted murder. Now he was panicking, what was he going to do? For starters he had to get out of the dinner, then out of Maryland.

He quickly got up and left the diner, he rushed passed the waitress and she thought he was crazy, but also looked kind of familiar. She walked over to his table to see if he left a mess or anything. When she saw there was none and so she walked back over to the counter to refill some coffees.

That's when she saw it, his picture on the flyer's that were delivered this morning. He was the one that shot the two teenagers; at least she thinks he is.

She knows that she should call the police, but she doesn't not until she is sure.

Dean got back into his car and drove straight to the next town over. He picked up some bleach for his hair and bought some scissors. He went into the bathroom and locked the door. He cut his hair short and bleached it. Now he wouldn't look so much like the pictures. He got back in his car and started driving again.

The waitress at the diner decided that she should call the police after all. I mean it wouldn't hurt. So she called them and they told her that they would look into it.

XXX 

The detectives told the parents of the possible sighting. The really hoped Dean would be caught soon. Williams and Madden were sending an officer out to check on the sighting.

Lorelai headed into Rory and Tristin's room.

"Hey kids, what's up?"

"Hey mom, not much we don't have anything to do." Rory said to her mother

"Don't worry about that, I have a surprise for you two." Lorelai said happily

"What is it?" Tristin asked

"Well since you two will be spending a few weeks in this joint your parents and I decided that it would be for the best if we got you a tutor to keep up in school! Won't that be fun?" Lorelai said with amusement in her voice

With this news Tristin's happy face turned into a scowl. At the sight of his face Lorelai broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Lorelai this is not a laughing matter." Tristin said seriously. Only causing Lorelai to laugh even harder.

"I don't see a problem with it." Rory stated.

"That's because you enjoy school. I was hoping for a break." Tristin said crossing his arms like a child would do when mad at their parents.

"Tristin, look at it this way. We won't have to work on the project with Paris anymore!" Rory said happily

"Whatever, we still have to do school work."

Rory and Lorelai just continued laughing at him.

XXX 

3 weeks have passed

XXX 

Tristin and Rory were sitting in their room; the tutor had just left for the afternoon.

Over the past 3 weeks Tristin's arm had healed quite nicely and he has been allowed to move freely around the room. That morning during his check-up Dr. Lewis told him that they would take it off today.

Rory and Tristin were sitting on Rory's bed. Her in between his legs and he had his arms wrapped securely around her waist. They had just popped a movie into the DVD player, but neither were watching it. Tristin was kissing Rory's neck. She had her eyes closed just enjoying what he was doing to her, and also thinking about their time together.

These last 3 weeks they spent in the hospital really brought them a lot closer together. The talked about everything, their families, and their favourite things, where they thought their relationship was headed. They both agreed that they want it to last as long as possible, and they will do what they can to make it work. They both realize that they are very young to be in such a serious relationship, but they really grew up these past few weeks.

They were both broken out of what they were doing/thinking when they heard a scream. It sounded like someone was in pain.

"Ahhhh, I'm blind" the person yelled

Rory and Tristin looked over at the door, and saw Lorelai with her hands over her eyes, and the other parental units looking away, except for Luke and Chris, they were glaring at Tristin.

"My poor eyes I'm so sorry I did this to you. I hope you can forgive me." Lorelai said

"Mom, you can look now" Rory said blushing

Tristin moved to get up but Lorelai stopped him.

"Tristin you can stay seated, we have something to tell you two." Lorelai said

"Ok" Tristin responded and sat back down, pulling Rory slightly closer to him.

The adults in the room pulled up chairs or sat on Tristin's bed. Mark, Julia, Richard, Emily, and Janlan also accompanied Lorelai, Luke, and Chris. It was a party in the Hospital room.

Once everyone was seated Mark decided to start.

"Well as the two of you know you are both getting much better, and are almost completely healed. That means that you will be released from the hospital." Mark said

"But Rory you still have to take it easy for another week. Just until your cast comes off your leg." Chris added.

"Yeah" Tristin and Rory replied.

"The eight of us have discussed what we would like to do to keep you two safe once you're out of the hospital." Lorelai continued on.

"What do you mean, can't we just have bodyguards or something." Rory said confused.

"No sweetie you can't. The situation is more serious than that. It's been 3 weeks and the FBI still hasn't found Dean, and that call a few weeks ago didn't turn up very many leads. We have decided to do something that will make sure he can't find the two of you." Julia said

"Mom, what do you mean make sure he can't find us, your not sending us into witness protection are you. I don't think I could handle that." Tristin said getting a little worked up over the situation; he also didn't want to be taken away from Rory.

"No, Tristin not that drastic, although it was considered." Janlan said to calm the boy down.

"Then what are you planning on doing?" Rory asked.

"Well, Tristin do you remember my summer home, on Vancouver Island?" Janlan asked his grandson.

"Yes Gramps I remember it, you used to take me there when I was younger." Tristin said

"Well" Richard continued on for Janlan "We have decided that it would be in your best interests that we send you to live there until Dean is caught."

"What!" Tristin and Rory both yelled together.

"We know you two didn't want to leave each other, and we thought that since it will be harder for Dean to cross the boarder into Canada that it was the perfect place for you to hide." Janlan said.

"I don't want to live the rest of my life hiding from him." Rory said getting upset, she had a few tears coming down her cheeks. Tristin wiped her tears away and held her tighter.

"Sweets, it won't be forever, just until we find him. You guys will have bodyguards staying in the house with you as well as a cook, and maids." Lorelai said.

"Rory, Tristin. This is really the best thing for the two of you. We won't tell anyone where we sent you." Emily added trying to convince the two.

Rory and Tristin still didn't want to follow through with this plan, but they new that had to. Although they weren't going to give in easily.

"Rory, if you go I will make sure to send you all the coffee you want from the diner." Luke added knowing that would seal the deal.

Rory didn't have to think about it, when coffee is offered you don't turn it down.

"Really! Luke you would do that for me?" Rory asked suddenly excited.

"Yeah, I'd do anything to keep you safe kiddo."

"Well then I'm in." Rory said then looked to Tristin

Tristin was trying not to look into Rory's eyes because he knew if he did he would give in. She reached for his hand and that caused him to look at her face, she mouthed please to him and he gave in.

"Yeah, I'm in to." Tristin said smiling down at Rory and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Excellent, you two will be very safe there." Richard said.

"So where exactly will we be staying?" Rory asked

"Well my dear, my summer home is in the country side close to the small village of Mill Bay on Vancouver Island, just north of Victoria. Your new school is called Brentwood College School." Janlan said

"Well it sounds nice." Rory said smiling at him.

"It is. I saw it once when I was younger." Tristin said. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Mark answered.

A/N2: Well this story has taken a different turn than expected, I have some ideas on what I'm going to do next, but your suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

A/N3:I was also thinking about getting a beta, however I'm not really sure what one does, if anyone wants the job email me and we can work something out.

A/N4: Again I'm sooo sorry, this weekend I pretty much have the house to my self I will get a few more chapters updated.

Last one: I updated my profile so check it out!

Ok I lied! Don't be mad this ones for you: THANK YOU to all of my reviewers. Silver of Melody, Gilmorefan31, KarahBella, jracklesfan77, ETB4670, CarpeDiemB120, Kylie1403, LoVe23, Angelic Prefect, c, gilmoreaddict, Gilmoregirl, smile1, mel, mar0506, tickle582, Peanutbutterluver1399,

JessObsessed09- I don't know where he got the gun, I just gave it to him, Lets say he got it in Chicago because that's where he is from.

Annonymous – I'll think about doing a prequel but only after this story is completed. I'm not promising anything though.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I have had some serious writers block, this chapter has taken me forever to create. I had to ask my sister for her input on it so if it sucks blame her!

**Chapter 11: The Good-Bye**

Dean – Same time as when Rory and Tristin found out about going to Canada…

Over the past 2 weeks Dean has been driving around the United States. His plan was to get the cops off his trail. So he drove without direction, passing through large cities and small towns. During the third week of his journey he decided to take up temporary residence in a small town in New Mexico, Apache Creek.

He has been living in a very small and sordid motel room, on the outskirts of town. The town itself is very small about 250 people, so in reality it's not even a town; it's just a rest stop on your way to bigger and better things. However for Dean this was the bigger and better thing.

During his stay in Hicksville New Mexico, Dean decided to plan his next move to get Rory back, But not in the way that he wanted her to be his girlfriend. Dean now wanted her and Tristin dead. He wanted to finish what he started, but skip the hospital and go straight to the morgue.

It was going to take him about 2 months to put his plan into action. He was going to go back to Stars Hollow after the manhunt for his head has died down. 'Once I get back to Stars Hollow I will head straight for Rory's house and kill her in her sleep and then head over to the accountant's mansion and do away with him as well.' Dean thought his plan was coming along nicely. He just has to tweak it just right so he can get away with it.

XXX

At the hospital…

The next morning had everyone on edge. Today was the day that Tristin and Rory would head off to Mill Bay, British Columbia.

Tristin and Rory were just gathering the few belongings they had left in their room. Their parents were set to arrive shortly to say their good-byes.

After gathering their belongings Tristin and Rory sat down together with their arms wrapped around each other, neither saying anything just sitting and waiting for their families to arrive.

Roughly 10 minutes later all the adults had arrived. When Lorelai walked into the room, Rory sat up and put her arms out for Lorelai, The embraced each other tightly each holding on for dear life. She wished more that anything that she could have jumped up and ran to her mother but she still had to wear her cast for another week and that made moving around a tad difficult.

Tristin got up and went over to his parents and grandparents, his mother and father each gave him a hug, it wasn't as loving as the one Rory and Lorelai were experiencing, but that wasn't very surprising to him. Tristin loves his parents but they just don't share their emotions as openly as others do.

"Tristin, I'm going to miss you so much, I know were not that close but I do love you with all my heart. You are my only son and I wouldn't give you up for the world." Julia said while pulling her baby into a hug.

"I know I haven't been the best mother to you, and I hope one day you can forgive me for it." This confession shocked him a little bit, he never expected his mother to apologize for how she raised him, or rather for how she let the nanny raise him.

"It's ok mom, I do forgive you, maybe when I come home we can start over, get to know each other better." Tristin said, making Julia's eyes start to tear.

"Tristin, I would love for us to do that." She hugged him again and then let his father talk to him.

"Son, I want you to be on your best behaviour, you need to take care of yourself and Rory as well. I'm sure you will be safe and make the right decisions." Mark said

"I will dad, Rory and I will be fine, I won't let anything happen and if I see anyone or anything remotely suspicious I will call the detectives right away." Tristin replied

"Very well, Tristin I will miss you while your gone, I hope to see you back here soon." Mark said and he quickly hugged his son once more.

"I'll miss you to dad." Tristin replied. His father's words made him happy, even though they weren't exactly the most loving in the world.

Next up was his grandfather, they had a close relationship and he is the one person that he will miss the most.

"Gramps, I'm gonna miss you so much." Tristin said as he embraced the old man.

"Now, now boy this isn't good-bye just merely a 'see you in a while.' You will be home soon." Janlan said

"I know Gramps, but I'm still going to miss you." Janlan chuckled

"I will miss you to Tristin." Tristin and his family all sat down together and discussed the summer home, where everything was kept, even though the maids already knew this stuff, Janlan wanted Tristin to be prepared.

During the DuGrey's good-bye the Gilmore's were having a very similar conversation. Lorelai and Rory had started crying. They have been together for 17 years straight, with the exception on these last 3 weeks, they have never been apart and even during these past weeks they still saw each other every day. This whole not talking or seeing each other thing was going to be very hard on them.

"M..m..mom" Rory started in between sobs.

"Yeah Sweets" Lorelai answered.

"I love you" Rory said griping her mother even tighter.

"Aww kiddo I love you to, with all my heart. I don't love anyone else like I love you."

"Good."

"I'm gonna miss you Ror, I'm not gonna lie to you, it will be hard being away from you, but it's for your own safety and we have to follow through with this plan." Lorelai said

"I know mom, It will be hard for me to, It already is hard for me because I'm scared to leave you, but I'm even more scared to stay here where Dean could come back at any moment." Lorelai reluctantly got up and let Chris and Luke have a turn at saying good-bye.

Chris came over and pulled his daughter close to him, he kissed her forehead and leaned close to talk to her.

"Rory, I'm so sorry this has to happen, if I could take your place I would. I want you to be careful and stay with Tristin as often as possible, I know you don't need him to be your protector but It's safer in numbers."

"Dad, don't be sorry it's not your fault, and I promise to stay with Tristin. I'll miss you so much." Rory said giving her father a great big bear hug.

"I'll miss you to kid." Chris said and stepped aside so Luke could say good-bye to her.

"Rory, I know I'm not your father but you are like a daughter to me. I want you to be safe and take care of yourself and I will have all the coffee and anything else you want delivered to you while your gone. All you have to do is tell your mom and I will get it." Luke said to her and pulled her into a somewhat awkward hug.

"Thanks Luke, and you are like another father to me to. You have been in my life for years and have always been there for mom and me. I'll miss you so much." Rory said returning the hug.

Luke blushed and walked over to Lorelai so Richard and Emily could say good-bye to their adored granddaughter.

Emily embraced Rory and told her that she would miss her dearly and Richard did the same. They don't know their granddaughter very well but they love her just the same as if they had known each other for years.

After all of the good-byes had been said the adults sat Tristin and Rory down to talk for a minute before their escorts would arrive to take them to the airport.

"Now kids, we have taken the liberty to get the two of you your own credit card. You will share it and use it for anything you need. It is unlimited, so we are trusting you two to use it properly. The bill will be sent here and we will pay it so you don't have to worry. We have also filled a bank account up so you will have sufficient funds while you're away." Richard said and he handed Rory and Tristin each a debit card and a credit card.

Meanwhile the guards have arrived to escort Tristin and Rory to the private airport. Everyone said there last good-byes everyone with tears in their eyes.

The drive to the airport was silent and once on the DuGrey private jet both Tristin and Rory took out a book and started to read.

XXX

A few hours into the flight Tristin was getting restless. Him and Rory hadn't said a word to each other since they left the hospital room. He knew she was scared and sad about leaving Lorelai and he wanted to make her feel better. He put down his book and went over to where she was sitting on the couch opposite him.

He kneeled down so he was eye level with her and he pulled her book away.

"Hey I was reading that" Rory said quietly, she didn't want to fight with Tristin.

"I know Mar, but I want to spend some time with you, not just sit across from you and watch while you read a book." Tristin said softly

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you, and I just miss my mom." Rory said sadly, Tristin could hear the tears that he knew she was fighting to hold back

"Hey, don't be sorry, I know you miss your mom, I miss my parents to." Tristin said sitting beside her and pulling her into his awaiting arms. Rory snuggled into his embrace and buried her head into his chest. Tristin tightened his hold on her and gave her a soft yet loving kiss. It wasn't long, just a kiss that told her everything would be ok. And when Rory was in his arms all her fears melted away.

"How about we watch a movie?" Rory asked him

"That sounds like a great idea, do you want to watch anything in particular?"

"No anything is fine."

"OK, I will surprise you then." Tristin got up and popped in Surf Ninjas. He knew it was a movie directed towards younger kids but it is really funny and it will take their minds off of everything. Tristin sat back down with Rory and the cuddled up together and watched movie after movie until that landed in Beautiful British Columbia.

They were escorted to Janlan's summer home. Both exhausted from their long trip. They found some rooms, not even looking at the house, and both of them fell asleep.

XXX

Back in Connecticut…

"Oh Luke, what am I going to do without my baby?" Lorelai asked with tears running down her cheeks.

"Well we are going to go on as usual and hope that she gets to come home soon." Luke replied pulling Lorelai into a hug. "And you can email her with the new email that we set up to communicate with her and Tristin while they are away."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, But I still miss her a lot."

"I know I miss her to."

"Well see her soon though."

"Yeah soon." With that resolved for now Both Luke and Lorelai fell asleep.

**A/N:** I'm not sure how well I like this chapter. I think I might have let the good-bye part run a little long. Please review and tell me what you think.

Also about the town I used in New Mexico I made everything up about it except for it's name. I don't know anything about the town itself.

**Thanks to all of my reviewers I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

KarahBella, jracklesfan77, Kylie1403, Sliver of Melody, ETB4670, tickle582, Peanutbutterluver1399, omeomy, joellekyle0712, smile1, princetongirl, Gilmoregirl7878


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A whole new World**

The morning after Tristin and Rory left…

After arriving in late at night Tristin and Rory had fallen asleep as soon as each of them found a bed. They were exhausted both physically and emotionally. The two of them had just left behind everything they once new, at least they still have each other.

The next morning Tristin woke up around 10:00. He was disoriented at first but then he remembered he was at his grandfather's summer home in Canada. He loved coming to this place when he was younger. He hoped that Rory liked it here. Upon your first sight the mansion is very intimidating, but the inside is very welcoming.

Tristin let himself wake up a bit more before he went in search of Rory, He couldn't remember which room she crashed in the night before, but he figured that it was one close by. The house itself had about 7 bedrooms.

He got up and grabbed a shirt, he only slept in his boxers and he didn't want to find her and scare her away with how he was dressed or rather how he wasn't dressed.

Tristin left his room, the one he used as a boy. It still looked the same with dark blue walls and hockey posters hanging on up. He hadn't been here since he was 12. He had a blue and black comforter on the bed and the rest of the room held a dresser, desk, and some bookshelves. The room itself was rather large. Then again this house was rather large almost castle like.

He crossed the hallway to a door that was slightly ajar. He figured that since all the other doors are kept closed she must be in this one. He opened the door and it creaked a little bit causing her to stir in her sleep.

Rory opened her eyes that morning and saw Tristin enter her room, or rather the room she was currently sleeping in. She saw that he was only in boxers and a t-shirt. 'Holy crap he looks good.' She thought to herself. Not being fully awake yet and still in a cast she let Tristin come to her.

"Good morning, beautiful." Tristin whispered to her as he slipped into bed beside her. "How did you sleep?" He asked as she cuddled up against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Jet legs a bitch" Was all she said before she shut her eyes and breathed in his sent. Tristin smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She still had her eyes closed so when his lips brushed against hers it made her jump. Tristin pulled her closer and she leaned forward to kiss him in return. This kiss was full of reassurance that they would be okay. After a couple of minutes Rory pulled away, with a groan from Tristin, but she had a smile on her face so he couldn't be mad.

"Lets get some coffee!" Rory suggested with a huge smile on her face.

"Funny I was just about to offer you some." Tristin replied "Follow me" And Tristin led the way downstairs to the kitchen. With Rory following along with her crutches.

Rory who was not fully awake yet because of the lack of coffee in her system just nodded and followed Tristin along. Once in the kitchen they noticed a rather round woman, by there guess she was about in her mid 40s. Tristin assumed she was their cook and decided to introduce himself and Rory, who had found a chair and was leaning her head on it dozing off.

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Tristin DuGrey." He said to the happy looking woman

"Well Hello there, I'm your cook Miri Wilkes." She replied with cheer

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Wilkes, This is my girlfriend Rory Gilmore. You have to excuse her she hasn't had any coffee yet. She doesn't function without at least 3 cups."

"Please call me Miri, and I happen to have some excellent coffee right here." She poured a cup for Rory and Tristin. As soon as Rory saw the coffee in front of her she smiled and took in its steamy sent. She drank the cup down in one gulp.

"Wow that was great, almost as good as Luke's." She said finally forming a coherent thought. She looked up and saw Miri for the first time.

"Hello I'm Rory."

"And I'm Miri, the cook. The one who made the coffee."

"Oh, well its great could I have some more?" Rory asked

"Sure thing dear" Miri said while filling up her cup. "Can I get you two anything for breakfast?"

"Yes please" Tristin and Rory said in unison.

"Well what would you like?"

"I'll have some chocolate chip pancakes please." Rory said with a smile on her face which Tristin took notice of; he hadn't seen her smile in a while.

"I'll have the same please." Tristin said

"Coming right up" Miri said

"Hey Mar, how about after breakfast we find out which room they put your stuff in and I'll show you the rest of the house." Tristin asked her.

"That sounds perfect."

The two ate their breakfast and were soon on their way to explore the estate.

XXX

First they decided to find Rory's room. They went upstairs, Tristin had to help Rory because of her crutches but they made it.

Tristin started to open the doors to the bedrooms; Rory peaked into each one as well and was amazed at what she saw. Each room was decorated perfectly. Tristin explained that before his grandmother died she had redecorated this whole house.

Tristin showed Rory his room. She thought the hockey posters were really cute, but the room didn't look anything like his room at home. Then he explained that he hadn't been here since he was 12.

They opened the room next to his and found all of Rory's things. But that's not all they found. The whole bedroom was filled with Rory's belongings it was almost exactly like her room at home, except it was a lot bigger.

"Oh my God, Tristin it's just like my room at home!" Rory said excitedly while walking into the room and sitting on the bed for a rest.

"I guess our parents wanted you to feel at home here." Tristin said joining her on the bed.

"I'm so glad you're here with me Tris. I don't think I could do this without you."

"Ror, you're a very strong person. If I weren't in your life you would still be able to handle yourself, but I'm glad that you want me here with you."

"Good" Rory said and then she took another look around the room.

"That door" Tristin pointed to a door on the left side of the room. "Is your closet, my guess it's already full and organized."

"Okay"

"And that door over there is the bathroom. It has a connecting door into my room. So we won't be very far away from each other."

"Good, I want to stay close to you." Rory said leaning closer to him.

"Okay, so do you want to see the rest of the house?" He asked her.

"I sure do"

"Right this way"

Tristin lead Rory down the hallway and downstairs, He showed her the entire house and she thought it was amazing. The house was huge it had tons of rooms, and an indoor pool, hot tub, as well as outside. This house was perfect.

"Despite the circumstances of us being here. I think I'm going to like it." Rory said grabbing Tristin's hand.

"I'm glad because I like being here with you." He said and he leaned down to capture her lips in his own. Tristin was falling hard for this girl and that thought made him the happiest person in the world.

**A/N:** This is more of filler I guess, I want to build up Tristin and Rory's new life. The next chapter will be them starting school. I'm going to start it tonight and hopefully it will be posted later.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Please keep 'em coming!

**Fashiongurl3188, Gilmorefan31, eternalgorithm, Sliver of Melody, Kylie1403**

This is a link to a picture of the house I picked for Janlan's summer home:

**http/ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Off with the Cast!**

The next night after they arrived in Canada…

"Hey" Rory said hobbling into Tristin's room.

"Hey, what's up?" He said and got up to meet her at the door and help her over to the bed so she could sit down.

"Thanks, I still haven't mastered these crutches yet. And I guess I'm doing okay." Rory replied.

"You guess your okay? So what's bothering you?" Tristin wondered

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just hate this cast." Rory said none to convincingly either.

"Okay I hated my cast to, so what's really bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Mar, please tell me what's wrong."

"Noth.." Rory started but was cut off by the glare Tristin gave her that said you couldn't lie to me. "Okay. Idon'twantyoutogotoschooltomorrowandleavemeherealone" Rory said in one breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that, please try again."

"Urgh… I don't want you to go to school tomorrow and leave me here all alone." Rory said looking away.

"Okay, I won't go, I'll stay here with you."

"You will?" Rory asked excitedly

"Of course, I'd rather start next week with you anyway, I'll just stay here and get tutored with you."

"Thanks Tristin" Rory leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Lets watch a movie."

"Excellent Idea" Tristin got up and put in Josie and the Pussy Cats. He didn't care for the movie but Rory loved it.

XXX

Over the next week Tristin and Rory stayed home together. Together they spent the week reading, watching movies, playing games, they were also tutored everyday, and were both set to start school the next week. Right after Rory got her cast off.

XXX

Sunday morning the next week…

Tristin woke up with a start; he was slowly coming out of dreamland when he heard a loud thud. It sounded like it came from Rory's room, but with this big house it could have come from anywhere. Like everyone does when they hear something, Tristin got up to go and investigate.

He walked over to the bathroom door and through it into Rory's room. He let himself in and looked at her bed she wasn't there. This made Tristin panic. He was suddenly freaking out. 'Where is she? Was it Dean? Is she ok? I have to find her!' All this was running through his head at the speed of lightening.

"Uughhhhh…" Was heard from the other side of the bed. The groan startled Tristin from his thoughts.

"Mary?" He wondered, while walking over to the side of the bed that he couldn't see from his point by the bathroom door.

"I fell out of bed, because of this stupid cast." Came her reply from under all the blankets.

Tristin burst out laughing while he took the blankets off of her face and tried to help her up. Once he got her situated on the bed he calmed himself down.

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore, because the doctor is coming here to take it off of you." Tristin replied

"I know I can't wait to be free again." Rory said with a dramatic flare in her voice.

"Well actually I think he is suppose to be here any minute. We better go get dressed."

"Good thinking bible boy." Tristin smirked at her and he leaned down to give her a quick good morning kiss before leaving to get ready.

"Later Mary." And he winked at her as he left the room.

XXX

10 minutes later…

"Hello Rory, I'm Dr. Marks. Your doctor in Hartford is actually my brother-in-law so he asked me to take care of his patient."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Marks and I'm glad that you are here to rid me of this thing." Rory said pointing to her cast.

"Well I'm glad you want it off, lets get started."

"Good plan Stan" Rory said to the doctor, he just chuckled.

A little while later Rory was up off the examining table and running around the room. Dr. Marks left a couple minutes ago. She was a bit wobbly because she hadn't used her leg in a while, but she didn't care. She ran over to Tristin and put her arms around his neck. He smiled at her and placed his arms around her waist.

"Someone looks happy." Tristin commented

"I am" Rory replied

"Good. Me to" Tristin said with a smirk forming on his lips

"And why are you so happy?" Rory asked

Tristin response was leaning down to kiss her. He pushed her backwards until she was up against the wall; she pulled him closer to her. He dragged his tongue across her bottom lip begging for her to open and let him in. She willing did so and he started to explore the confines of her mouth. After a while of making out they both pulled away to catch their breath.

"With the cast gone, it's so much easier to do that, and I like doing that." Tristin said smirking once again making Rory blush. When she blushed it turned him on, so once again he started to lean down. Just before his lips touched hers she slinked out of his embrace.

"I'm hungry." Rory said smiling sweetly at him and turned to walk to the kitchen.

"Well Mary I'm hungry too. Hungry for you that is." Tristin said while he went to catch up to her. He put his arms around her waist. Rory started laughing at him.

"What do you find so hilarious?" Tristin asked feigning innocence

"You, that line was far to cheesy even for you DuGrey." Rory said and she giggled some more.

"I'm hurt Mary, I can't believe you would laugh at little old me." He said while placing his hand over his heart.

"Well get used to it, you make me laugh." Rory said as they entered the kitchen to see Miri working away.

"Hey Miri, can we have a snack?" Rory asked the cheery cook

"Sure thing, I just made some fun appetizers you two might enjoy. They are over there on the table."

"Thanks Miri." Tristin and Rory said as they walked over to the table and sat down to enjoy the food. Miri was a great cook and they all get along very well. She has become like a mother to them.

"Are you guys excited for school tomorrow?" Miri asked them

"I am" Rory replied

"And I'm not" Tristin replied

"Oh Tristin it will be fun."

"Ror, I don't see how it could be fun. It's school"

"I'll be there." She offered

"Well that will make it more bearable." Tristin said smiling at her.

"And we will have all the same classes, so you won't get lonely."

"See Tristin there's the bright side." Miri said smiling at him.

"Well, I must be off. I need to go make sure I have everything ready for school tomorrow." Rory said getting up from the table.

"Mar, do you have to?" Tristin said whining.

"Yes I do, now you can come if you want, but you can't bother me."

"Nah I think I'll go see if there is anything good on TV."

"Okay bye, Thanks for the food Miri it was great."

"No problem sugar." Miri replied.

Rory left to go up to her room and sort all of her school supplies, Her and Tristin already had all of her textbooks because that's what they were using when being tutored. Tristin left to go watch television. They spent the afternoon just being by themselves. It was getting late and Rory just got into bed. She had emailed Lorelai earlier telling her about getting her cast off, and about how much she was looking forward to go back to school again. She told her about her fears of a new school but that having Tristin there with her made everything a lot easier. She really liked living in British Columbia, and when summer came Tristin promised to take her to see Hell's Gate. She was really looking forward to that. She hadn't seen any of the sights yet because it had been raining almost everyday so she didn't want to go out and risk getting her cast wet. So next week she would email what sights she did see. She told her mom how much she loved and missed her and every one else. When she was done she got ready for bed.

Rory had just opened her book to read a chapter or two before going to sleep when Tristin walked in.

"Bible Boy what are you doing in here?" She inquired.

"Oh… Umm. I just wanted to see if you were asleep." He replied somewhat nervously

"Okay, now the real reason."

"Okay, promise you won't make fun of me?"

"Of course" Rory said patting the bed for him to cuddle up beside her on the bed.

"Here goes. I'm kind of nervous about starting school tomorrow."

"That's okay Tris, a lot of people are nervous about that, I certainly am."

"Well how should I act? At Chilton I was king I didn't have to worry if people would like me or not because everyone did." Tristin said looking down at their entwined hands.

"Tris, look at me. Just be you and everyone will like you fine. You're a real likable person when your not being an ass, and when your you your not an ass." Rory said smiling and leaning up against him to give him a sweet reassuring kiss. Tristin pulled away for a second.

"And you like me so that's all that matters right?" He asked her with a smile on his face.

"Right, and I plan to like you for a while longer. At least until someone hotter comes along." She said with his smirk plastered on her face.

"Funny Gilmore, cause we both know that there is no one better looking than me." He replied

"Shut up DuGrey and go to sleep." Rory said pulling him down under the blankets and placing his arms tightly around her waist. She leaned up to kiss him good-night."

"Good-night Bible boy."

"'Night Mare."

The two happy teenagers both fell asleep peacefully that night waiting for the next day to start and see what new adventures came their way.

**A/N:** Well that's it for this chapter anyway. I hope you liked it. I know I said they would start school in this chapter but it didn't work out that way. But the next chapter will defiantly be them in school. It will start right where it left off, except in the morning so not exactly where it left off but you get the picture so I'll stop rambling now.

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**

Princetongirl, Gilmoregirl7878, peachykeenjellybean, roxykins, LoVe23, Callista Wolfwood, smile1, PrincessRandom205 (times 2),

vm1fan225 – with the good-byes in that last chapter it felt long but I didn't know how else to write it so I just left it. I'm glad you still enjoyed it. I would LOVE to be anywhere alone with him to!

tickle582 - It's another private school. Nothing but the best for the DuGrey's and Gilmore's. I give you the website in the next chapter.

**A/N2:** I put the website address in my Profile for Janlan's summer home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A new School**

Monday morning Rory's bedroom….

Tristin and Rory were sleeping soundly, both dreaming of staying this way forever. That was until the wretched alarm clock started quacking.

'QUACK QUACK QUACK'

"What the hell is that?" Tristin asked with a sleep laced voice.

"That is the sound of a new day." Rory said placing her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"Isn't it supposed to be a rooster to start the day not a duck."

"I like the duck." Rory replied as she tried to pull herself away from Tristin's grasp.

"Hey where do you think your going?" He said pulling her even closer.

" Duh…to get coffee and get ready for school." She said smiling her innocent smile.

"Well can't I say good morning to you first."

"If you must." She said as if it wasn't all that important.

"I must." Tristin said before he positioned his lips against hers in a good morning kiss. His hands traveled up and down her back before stopping with one on her lower back and the other at the nape of her neck tangled in her long hair. They pulled apart and just lay in the bed for a few minutes.

"This is nice." Rory said with a sigh.

"What's nice?" Tristin said knowing full well what she meant but he wanted to hear her say it.

"This with you and me and sleeping in the same bed."

"Yeah I know what you mean. We should do it more often." He said as he kissed her forehead. He could have made an innuendo but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"We should." That answer he wasn't expecting. He figured that this was going to be a rare occasion.

"I agree"

"Good, now lets go get ready for school."

"If we must." He said copying her from earlier that morning.

"We must" She kissed him and then got up to go have a shower.

XXX

30 minutes later…

"Come on Tristin get in the car." Rory was sitting in the passenger seat waiting for him to get in the front and drive them to school.

"I don't wanna." Tristin whined from the door. "Can't we just go get back into your nice warm bed?"

"Nope, maybe later. Don't you want to drive this new car? Cause if you don't than I will." Rory said as she made the motions to slide into the drivers seat.

"Hold on a minute. I'll drive." Tristin said as he tossed his backpack into the back. He started the car and drove to their new school. Rory put a CD in and 'Beverly Hills' by Weezer was blasted out through the speakers.

A few minutes later they were pulled up in front of the school.

"Well this is defiantly a lot nicer to look at then Chilton." Rory stated

"Yeah the scenery is really nice, with Mount Baker and the ocean. It almost feels welcoming."

"Yeah Almost." Rory replied as some other students started to walk past them. Everyone looked really unfriendly.

"Well we better go fine the Headmaster." Tristin said taking Rory's hand

XXX

Headmaster's office…

"The headmaster will see you now." The secretary said as she motioned for them to go through the door.

"Hello Mister DuGrey and Miss Gilmore I presume." The rather large balding man said to them. They nodded and he continued "I'm Headmaster Simmons Please take a seat."

Tristin and Rory sat down in the uncomfortable leather chairs.

"I have been informed of your situation and there are a few agents stationed around the campus. They will blend in with everyone else so you don't know who they are. Your old school records have been faxed over and they are excellent. I can tell that you two are very hard working students and will fit in nicely here."

"Thanks you for letting us come so late in the term, Headmaster Simmons." Rory said.

"It was not a problem, I know your situation and who was I to turn you away. Now here are your schedules and locker numbers. As well as a map of the school. You still have about 30 minutes before your first class begins. Walk around and familiarize yourselves with the campus.

"Thank you sir." Tristin said as he and Rory got up to leave.

XXX

Walking down the hallway…

"That went better than expected, I thought he would be upset about the situation." Rory said

"So did I. what's your locker number?"

"421. You?"

"422. Excellent lets go find them."

"Lead the way." Tristin and Rory walked down the hallway and found their Lockers. They each opened them up and started to put their books inside. Another guy came up and opened the Locker beside Tristin's. He was fairly tall and had shaggy brown hair. He was wearing the same uniform as Tristin, black coat white shirt and tan pants with a plaid green and blue tie.

The boy turned to Tristin and Rory.

"Hey are you guys new?" He asked

"Yeah. I'm Tristin DuGrey and this is my Girlfriend Rory Gilmore." Tristin said as he pulled Rory beside him and wrapped his arm around each other.

It's nice to meet you, wait did you say Tristin DuGrey?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"The same Tristin that used to come down here during the summer?"

"Yeah, Do I know you?"

"You better, It's me Jake, Jake Hawkins." Jake said with excitement at seeing his old friend.

"Oh my God, I didn't even recognize you. How have you been man?" The both put their hands out and did a manly hand shake, which made Rory smile.

"I've been good, I've got a girlfriend around here somewhere too. You can meet her later. What are you doing at Brentwood?"

"Oh um we decided had a situation back home, and we ended up here."

"Cool, what's your first class?"

"We both have history, with Mrs. Waters."

"I have her as well come one I'll show you where it is."

"Cool, Hey Ror, do you have everything?"

"Yep, let's go." Tristin nodded and grabbed her books with his own and they headed down the hallway.

XXX

The day flew by and it was now lunchtime. They a couple classes with Jake in the morning and some in the afternoon. Rory thought he was a really nice guy, nothing like the guys at Chilton. Tristin and Rory walked down the hall hand in hand towards their lockers to drop off their books. At Chilton Rory would normally bring her walkman and book to read, but she wanted to spend some more time with Tristin. Jake came over and met them at the lockers.

"Hey ready to go to the cafeteria?" Jake asked

"Umm, I just want to go to the washroom first." Rory said.

"Ok, well wait here, you'll be okay?" Tristin asked

"Yeah I'll be fine." She replied and started on her way.

"Your really protective of her." Jake stated

"Well we've been through a lot and I don't want her to get hurt anymore." Tristin said with a hint of sadness in his voice."

"That's cool man, I can be like that with my girlfriend sometimes to."

"So when are we going to meet this infamous girlfriend anyway."

"Probably at lunch, but you all ready know her. Korah McKinley."

"Your dating little Korah McSkinny?" Tristin smirked.

"Yep after you left the last time you were here, during that year at school I asked her out."

"I wonder what is taking Rory so long?"

XXX

On her way to the washroom. Same time as Tristin and Jake's conversation…

"Well Well What do we have here?" A boy with short brown hair asked Rory as he stepped in front of her blocking her path. He was with two other boys. They were all smirking and leering at her. But it wasn't like Tristin's smirk this one scared her, Dean sometimes had this smirk.

"None of your business" Rory snapped at them and tried to walk around them.

"Oh a feisty one, I like that." The boy said and he put his arm around Rory's shoulders. "I'm Gabriel Lindel, you can call me Gabe." Rory shrugged out of his embrace and gave him a look of disgust.

"How about I don't call you anything and you go find some whore to play with." Rory said trying to walk away again.

"How about you go out with me instead." He said trapping her between the wall and his arms. Rory had a terrified look on her face and a girl coming down the hallway noticed this and decided to help.

"Hey Lindel, leave her alone, or I'll go get Jake." She yelled at him and pulled his arms away from Rory so she could escape.

"Whatever Korah. I'll see you later." He winked at Rory and walked away with his buddy's.

"Hey are you okay?" Korah asked Rory who still had a terrified look on her face. She snapped out of it and answered the girl.

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks for helping me out. He wouldn't leave me alone."

"Well he is a Jerk. I'm Korah McKinley by the way, are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Rory Gilmore."

"Well it's nice to meet you, do you want to come eat lunch with me?"

"Sure, but I have to go meet my boyfriend at my locker."

"Your first day and you already have a boyfriend here. I'm impressed." Korah laughed.

"Actually we transferred together." Rory said chuckling.

"That's cool, where are you from?"

"He's from Hartford and I'm From Stars Hollow Ct." The two new friends walked back over to Rory's locker. When Tristin saw her and the look in her eyes, he knew something was wrong."

"Rory what happened?"

"Some guy cornered me and wouldn't leave me alone. But Korah here helped me out."

"So your okay?" He asked as he pulled her into a hug

"Yeah I'm fine but I need some coffee."

"Well then lets go get you some."

"Oh by the way, this is Korah she helped me out, Korah This is Tristin my boyfriend." Rory said. Tristin smirked Korah sure had changed. She was still skinny but she had filled out a bit more. He wondered if she recognized him.

"It's nice to meet you. I see you have already meet my boyfriend Jake." Korah said.

"Why yes I have McSkinny." Tristin said smirking while her eyes bugged out. Only two people called her that Jake and her old best friend Tristin DuGrey but she hadn't seen or heard from him in years, this couldn't be him she thought although there is a resemblence.

"Tristin!" Rory said shocked at what he called her.

"It's okay Ror, DuGrey I can't believe it's you what are you doing here and why didn't you call me?" Korah said as she went over to hug him.

"Well Rory and I decided to grace Canada with our wonderful presence and since she loves school so much I thought why not go to Brentwood."

"Well it's good to see you now lets go to lunch." Korah said as she grabbed Jake's hand.

"Wait a minute I want to know who cornered Rory." Tristin said. Korah turned to Jake and Tristin.

"His name is Gabe Lindel. He's a real Jerk and he thinks he can have whatever he wants, when I told him that I would get Jake he let her go, but said he would see her later so just watch out for him."

"Well he better watch out for me cause if I run into him he won't be able to walk for a week." Tristin said. Rory put her arm around him and they went off to lunch.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful. Rory got to know Korah a little bit better and they all made plans to hang out on the weekend.

XXX

Before they knew it Tristin and Rory were home again. They both went to do their homework because Rory refused to hang out until it was done. When she finished she emailed Lorelai about her first day of school and how she really enjoyed it. She left out the part about Gabe cornering her, and just said he was a jerk much like the Chiltonite guys.

Her and Tristin had dinner and told Miri all about they're day then they settled down on Tristin's bed and watched Sixteen Candles.

**A/N:** Well that took longer than expected; the chapter is longer than I usually write as well. But I just started typing and couldn't stop. I hope everyone enjoys it.

I have decided to cast the new characters with real actors so you can actually picture what they look like:

Jake Hawkins – Trent Ford

Korah McKinley – Brittany Snow

Gabriel Lindel – Jonathan Jackson

If you don't know who they are I'll put a link with their picture in my profile. As well as Tristin's car and the school.

**Thank you** to all of my reviews, I got so many from the last chapter. I hope I get lots for this one to!

Gilmoregirl7878, IloveJMAC, StreetRacinChiki, KarahBella, Kylie1403, LoVe23, LoganRox, vm1fan225, omeomy, smile1, riotgirllina, princetongirl.

**Fashiongurl3188 **– No Dean is not going to hurt Lorelai, I have a plan for his evil self!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Emails N' Guns**

Luke's Diner just after the dinner rush…

Lorelai was sitting in Luke's diner; she had just finished eating and was waiting for Luke to bring her a piece of pie for dessert. Lorelai was the only customer in the diner, well almost. Kirk was sitting in the far corner browsing his new and improved toilet paper holder catalogue. He tried to sell some to Luke but Luke threatened to ban him from the diner for life if he didn't sit down and shut up.

"Here's your pie. Do you want some more coffee?" Luke asked as he came up to Lorelai who looked exceptionally sad today. Ever since Rory left Lorelai had been really sad, she missed her little girl, and she hadn't heard from her yet. Lorelai had sent her a simple email a couple days after they left but she hadn't gotten a reply yet and that scared her.

"Coffee would be great, thanks Luke" Lorelai said not looking up at him.

"Have you heard from Rory yet?"

"No not yet, although I've been really busy at the inn and I haven't had time to check my email."

"Well why don't I wrap this pie up for you and you can take it home and go see if she has emailed you." Luke suggested, although Lorelai wasn't really listening she was thinking about Rory.

"I bet she's having an awful time. I mean she is in a small town in Canada what is she going to do there? I bet her and Tristin are just sitting there doing nothing because there is nothing fun to do." Lorelai started to ramble.

"Have you heard anything I have been saying to you? And have you forgotten where we live?" questioned Luke

"What do you mean? I haven't forgotten where we live."

"Well we live in a small town and we find things to keep us occupied."

"Well we have Hartford close by."

"And they have the beach and Victoria is only 40 minutes away. There are lots for them to do." Luke said.

"How do you know how close Victoria is?" Lorelai asked suspiciously

"I looked it up. I was curious as to where they were staying."

"Oh"

"Yeah now go home and check your email."

"Humph, Fine." Lorelai said as she picked up her purse and walked out the diner door.

"I'll see you tonight after I close." Luke called after her

XXX

Lorelai got home and she went straight to the computer. She logged onto her email account and it told her she had two new messages.

"YAY! My baby emailed me!" Lorelai shouted into the empty house. Eager to read what her daughter wrote her she clicked on the first message. It read:

To: Lorelai

From: Rory  
Subject: Hi Mom!

Hi Mom! How are you? I miss you soooooo much. I wish you were here with me. You should see Janlan's summer home. It's like a castle. And I love my room; I can't believe you guys decorated it like my old room at home. Thank you so much mom. Can you thank Luke for sending me the coffee, it arrived the other day. Miri (She's our cook) really likes it as well.

I can't wait to start school tomorrow. I made Tristin wait a week to start with me because I didn't want to do it alone. He said he would rather go with me anyway. I'm excited about it, but I'm still a little scared, this is the second new school I have had to go to this school year. I wish you were here with me.

It rains a lot here. It has been raining all week so I haven't been able to see the area we are staying at, But Tristin says it really nice. If you look out the window you can see Mount Baker. Tristin promised to take me to see Hell's Gate during the summer. It's a big gorge and you take a tram across it.

I really like living here. I didn't think I would because it was so far away from you. I do really miss you and I wish you could be here with me. Maybe you could come and visit us? You could bring Luke. I would really love that.

I have decided to not think about Dean, but I was wondering if you could fill me in. Has anything happened on that front?

I'll email you again tomorrow about how my first day of school was. I love you mom, Hope to see you soon.

Love Rory.

Lorelai was crying by the time she finished reading this email. Her baby was living somewhere else and loving it. She did say that she missed her but it still hurt to know that your baby could live somewhere without and be happy about it.

Lorelai got up to go make some coffee. She needed to take a break before she read the next email. She sat down at the kitchen table thinking about the email. She knew her daughter deserved to be happy. She had been shot for crying out loud. Lorelai decided that no matter what she would be happy for her daughter no matter where she was in the world. With that decided she got up and went back to the computer to read the next email. This one read:

To: Lorelai

From: Rory  
Subject: My first day of school!

Hey mom,

I had a great day. Tristin and I get to drive around in the coolest car. It's a black 2005 Jaguar XK Coupe. It awesome, I never thought I would be in one of these.

Anyway about school. The uniforms are nicer they are blue, green and black. The material is softer to. We met the headmaster he is so much nicer then Charleston. I thought that this guy would flip out because of Tristin and I starting so later in the semester and because of the circumstances we are arriving under. But he was totally cool about it.

Our lockers are right next to each other's. Which is great. And we have all of the same classes. This morning a guy who has his locker next to Tristin's introduced himself to us and it turns out that he is one of Tristin's old friends from when he came here with his grandfather. His name is Jake and his girlfriend Korah is really nice, Tristin new her as well. They were all best friends, but then when Tristin left the last time they didn't keep in touch. Anyway I think Korah is going to be a great friend. We have made plans to hang out this weekend; I don't know what were doing yet thought.

Some of the other guys at the school are jerks like the other Chiltonites, but I have Tristin to put them in place. There is this one guy his name is Gabe. He seems to be the Jerk leader but he's afraid of Jake. It's really kind of funny.

I really love this school mom. It's so much nicer than Chilton. It's so welcoming. I wish you could see it. Tell everyone hi for me. I miss you and love you lots.

Love Rory.

At the end of this email, Lorelai was happy. Her daughter actually liked where she was going to school. And she had friends there. At Chilton she didn't have any friends. Well except for Tristin. Lorelai decided to email her daughter back. Telling her how proud she was of her and how much she loved her and missed her. And how that sadly there was no news regarding the Dean issue. Lorelai turned off the computer and went to bed.

XXX

In New Mexico…

Dean just finished eating and was now putting the first part of his plan into action. He picked up the phone and dialed the number of one of his friends back in Chicago.

"Speak" The voice on the other end said.

"Masterson? Is that you?" Dean asked

"Forrester? What's up man?" Masterson said

"Not much, I've got to take care of some business though, do you think you could hook me up?

"Sure thing. Is this about that girl?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't listen to me, now I've got to get rid of her."

"Man I hate women. They don't do anything you ask them to."

"I know, she's got a new guy now, He's the problem, I'm gonna waste them both."

"Well tell me where to meet you and I'll be there with the stuff."

"Excellent. Thanks man. Meet me in the motel, room number 7 in Apache Creek New Mexico."

"Sure I'll be there in a few days see ya."

XXX

3 Day's later…

Dean had been waiting patiently for his friend to get there with his merchandise. He had known Jimmy Masterson since they were boys, they were like brothers. Masterson was a few years older then Dean, so he was like the big brother and if Dean ever needed anything Masterson would get it for him. In this case Dean needed another gun and some ammunition.

Dean was watching TV when there was a knock on the door. He got up to go answer it.

"Masterson, It's good to see you." Dean said as he greeted his long time friend.

"You to Forrester." Jimmy said as he let himself into the motel room.

"I have the stuff you asked for, do you have the money?"

"Yeah it's right here." Dean handed Jimmy the money and he gave him the bullet's and gun.

"Are you gonna crash here tonight?" Dean asked

"No I have another delivery to make. So I gotta jet." Masterson said.

"Well thanks for bringing this. It was good to see you. I'll come to visit when I've taken care of this."

"Great, stop by anytime."

"Okay, see you soon." Dean said as Jimmy left and he closed the door.

Phase 1 of his plan was now complete.

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you think. I don't know anything about guns or bullets so I didn't go into detail about it. But I'm sure you understood what I was trying to say!

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I love you guys!**

Gilmoregirl7878, KarahBella, princetongirl, roxykins, Gilmorefan31, vm1fan225, Sliver of Melody, StreetRacinChiki, Kylie1403, smile1, tickle582, Fashiongurl3188, LoVe23, Jessobsessed09, SlayerWitchGilmoreGirls, PrincessRandom205.

Gilmoreaddict – I have read The Notebook and A walk to Remember, but not the guardian. I'll have to read it sometime.

Trent Ford was in the movie How to Deal with Mandy Moore.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15:** The only thing that has changed is the To: and From: on Rory's emails.

**Side note:** Rory doesn't have any siblings (this means Gigi) It's not that important but I'm saying it anyway. Just so no one gets confused when I state that Rory doesn't have any siblings.

**Chapter 16: Party's and Decisions: Part 1**

7 weeks later…

Rory and Korah were sitting in Rory's bedroom after school on Thursday night. They were planning Tristin's birthday party. He is turning 18 on Friday and Rory wanted him to have a great birthday because she knew that back home he usually spent his birthdays alone or at a party one of his friends threw for him and he never enjoyed those. The parties were just an excuse for his class to come over and get wasted.

Rory was thinking about her relationship with Tristin. They had been dating for about 2 months and Rory was falling completely in love with him. Well she wasn't even falling anymore she already fell. She fell the day she became his girlfriend, in fact she told Dean that she loved him then. She also knew that he loved her, they didn't tell each other that often, but they both knew it to be true with they way they looked and touched each other. Now her feelings were even stronger and she was contemplating on doing something about it. Rory had stopped paying attention to what she was doing so she wasn't listening to what Korah was trying to say to her.

"RORY!" Korah yelled to get her attention; she was getting impatient with her friend.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out. What were you saying?" Rory said laughing at her friend's annoyance, Korah started laughing as well

"I was asking you how many bags of chips should we get."

"Oh um maybe 4. With all the appetizers Miri is making I think 4 should be okay."

"Great I was thinking the same thing. Now wanna tell me what you were thinking about?"

Rory blushed

"I was thinking about Tristin."

"Is that so, well what specifically were you thinking about."

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise"

"Well I was thinking about how much I love him, and when exactly I fell in love with him." Rory said as an ear-to-ear smile graced her face. Korah noticed this and thought that there must be more to it than just how much she loves him.

"Is that all?" Korah questioned

"No, I think I'm ready to take the next step with him."

"Really! You want to have sex with Tristin!" Korah squealed. Normally Korah wasn't the type of girl that gets all squealy and giddy over something like this but over these past 7 weeks they had become like sisters, neither one of them had any sisters and they told each other everything. Well almost everything, Korah didn't know about Dean or any of that situation, one day she hopes to be able to tell her the truth.

"Shhh, him and Jake are in the next room, I don't want him to find out I have been thinking about this yet."

"Sorry I forgot, it's just a big step and it's exciting."

"It's ok" Rory said looking down

"What's wrong?"

"Well I don't know what to do about it."

"What do you mean you don't know what to do about it."

"I don't know how to approach the subject."

"Oh"

"Have you and Jake?"

"Yeah, right before we met you."

"How did you decide to" Korah cut her off knowing exactly what she was asking her.

"We were in his room one night when his parents were out of town and we were making out and it just happened. We just knew the other was ready for it to happen. How long have you been thinking about this?"

"For a couple of weeks."

"What, and you didn't tell me!" Korah said as she playfully punched Rory in the arm

"I know I wanted to tell you but again I didn't know how to approach the subject."

"Well now it's been approached, and we can fix your little dilemma. When did you want it to happen?"

"I was thinking about after his birthday party."

"Okay, Here's my suggestion, Take him to where ever you want it to happen and just be bold, kiss him, take control. Let him know with your body that you're ready."

"That's a good suggestion, I don't know if I will use it but I'll think about it."

Cool, now lets get back to planning the party.'

"Another great suggestion!" The girls just giggled and got back to work.

XXX

Same time but in Tristin's room…

Tristin and Jake were just lounging around; they were watching a soccer match on TV. Manchester United against Chelsea when they heard the Korah yell at Rory in an annoyed voice.

"What do you think they are doing in there?" Jake asked Tristin.

"I don't know, what do girls talk about then they are alone?"

"They are probably talking about us." Just then they heard Korah yell again.

"_Really! You want to have sex with Tristin!"_

That got both of the boys' attention.

"Did I just…" Tristin started but stopped when he couldn't for the sentence.

"Yeah you just heard right." Jake said laughing at his friends' shocked face.

"Holy Shit, Rory wants to…" Tristin started again but stopped.

"Breath DuGrey, Rory wants to have sex with you." Jake smirked

"Shut up man, we shouldn't be listening to this, She would be so embarrassed if she knew we heard her and Korah."

"Right, and we don't want to jeopardize your chances." Jake joked, But Tristin didn't laugh.

"Sorry man, I'll stop." And he turned up the television to drown out the girls voices.

"It's okay Jake, I know you were just joking around. If it was Korah we were talking about I would have done the same thing." Tristin said

"You really love her don't you."

"Yeah I do."

"I know how you feel, I feel the same way about Korah." Jake and Tristin stopped talking after that and went back to watching the game and the awkward moment passed.

XXX

Later that night After Jake and Korah left…

Rory and Korah had finished planning the party and everything was set for Saturday night. Now her and Tristin just sat finishing up a movie.

"How was your day today?" Tristin asked Rory as the credits rolled down the screen. Rory blushed and snuggled deeper into Tristin's embrace.

"It was fun, Korah and I finished planning your party."

"Cool, you know you don't have to throw me a party I'll be happy just to stay home with you." Tristin said kissing her neck. Rory gasped a little at his lips against her skin.

"I know, but it's your birthday and birthday's are suppose to be special." Rory stated.

"Okay, as long as you know I'm not expecting anything major."

"I know." Rory said getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed, we have school tomorrow. Lets go" Rory said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along to his bedroom. Lately they had been sleeping in the same bed, they both felt comfortable and safe doing it.

"Good night Babe." Tristin said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Night Tris." Rory said after the kiss and she cuddled up next to him thinking about tomorrow night and what she hoped would happen.

XXX

Back in New Mexico…

Dean was sitting in his room watching TV and going over his plan in his head. He was going to start the drive back to Stars Hollow tomorrow. It should take him about a week to get back there. He was going to go to Rory's house first and kill her in the middle of the night. Then he would drive to Hartford and break into Tristin's mansion, he had found his address on the Internet, as well as a website that detailed the grounds of the historic mansion. The only thing that Dean didn't know was that neither Tristin nor Rory were home.

**A/N:** Well that's the end of the first half of this chapter, It was intended to be one chapter, but I decided to make it longer and put it into two parts, I'll post the second part in a few days.

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming!**

KarahBella, Kylie1403, Gilmoregirl7878, SlayerWitchGilmoreGirls, princetongirl, LoVe23, frackandbonechick, tickle582, Jessobsessed09, lackinglime123

**PrincessRandom205** – I guess they should keep they're location quiet, but Luke knows where Rory is. About Dean and Masterson, They knew each other when Dean lived in Chicago. Masterson brought the guns and bullets down to New Mexico. Sorry for the confusion.

**Gilmorefan31 **– That's okay rant all you want, if I were reading this story instead of writing it, I would be wondering the same thing!

**Peanutbutterluver1399** – Here's some trory action! Look for more in chapter 17 I promise!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Party's and Decisions: Part 2**

Friday Morning…

Tristin's alarm went off and Rory reached up to turn it off. When she rolled back over to look at Tristin his eyes were still closed, but she could tell that he was awake. She pulled herself closer and placed her lips on his in a good morning kiss.

"Happy Birthday Tristin" Rory whispered against his lips. Tristin just moaned slightly and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. He remembered the conversation he heard yesterday with Jake and he decided that he would kick it up a notch, but if Rory protested any he would stop. He moved his mouth down her neck and to her shoulder; he pushed the strap of her tank top to the side and started sucking and biting the skin in between her neck and shoulder blade. Rory didn't protest and instead she moved her head to give him better access. She ran her hands up and down Tristns's back; she let him continue what he was doing for a few more minutes not realizing that he was in fact giving her a hickey.

As much as she didn't want to stop him she had to get up and get ready for school, they had a history test first period and they couldn't miss it.

"As much as I don't want to stop this we have to go to school." Rory whispered to him to get his attention.

"Do we have to? It's my birthday, can't we stay in bed all day?" Tristin said smirking at her.

"Nope, we have a test."

"Ugh, fine than Mare, take away all the fun." Tristin joked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. We can have all the fun you want tonight." Rory said as she got up and went to go have a shower. She was trying to hint at her wanting to sleep with him; she just hoped that he was catching on. She was trying to be forward like Korah suggested but she was never one to put her self out there.

"I can't wait Mary" Tristin yelled to Rory as she walked into the bathroom. Rory heard this and a small blush crept onto her face.

When Rory got into the bathroom and turned on the shower she undressed and was about to step into it when she noticed a small purple mark on her neck. She looked closer into the mirror and then she realized what it was. Tristin had given her her first hickey. She was shocked and pleased at the same time. When Tristin was doing that to her neck it never even occurred to her that he would be leaving his mark on her neck.

"Tristin Janlen DuGrey, I can't believe you did that." Tristin smirked even though she couldn't see his face.

"Did what Mare?" Tristin answered her pretending he didn't know what she was referring to.

"Don't smirk at me Tristin, you know what I'm talking about. You gave me a hickey!"

"And you love it." Was Tristin's reply. Rory didn't know what to say next, because she did love it. She loved him and everything he did to her. She was all flustered now and couldn't form a sentence so she did the only thing she could do. She sighed in frustration and got in the shower. When she was done she got ready for school, and made sure you couldn't see the hickey under her shirt. Tristin finished getting ready himself and then they walked out to the car together.

When they got in Tristin looked over at her. She hadn't said anything to him since she got in the shower, and he wondered if she was really mad at him.

"Hey" He said to her to get her attention.

"Yeah" Came her reply.

"I love you, you know that right." Rory smiled at him.

"I know, and I love you too." She told him. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss before pulling out of the driveway.

"So your not mad at me anymore." He asked her once they were on their way.

"No, I'm not mad, I never really was."

"Good, I can't wait for my party tonight." He said changing the subject. For the rest of the drive to school they talked about his birthday.

XXX

At school…

Tristin and Rory went to their lockers to get their morning books, and found Jake and Korah waiting for them. When Rory saw Korah there she told Tristin she would meet him in class and she pulled Korah into the girls room.

"Guess what!" Rory practically yelled at Korah after checking the stalls for anyone in the washroom.

"What?" Korah asked excitedly.

"I think Tristin knows that I want to do it tonight!"

"Really you told him!"

"I didn't really tell him, I just dropped some hints. But this morning he gave he a hickey, he's never done that before."

"Really, Lets see it" Korah asked, and Rory unbuttoned the top button of her shirt and showed her.

"Wow Ror, I'm so happy for you, I know how much you want this."

"Yeah I do, Thanks for talking about this with me, usually I would go to my mom but she's back in Connecticut and this isn't something I want to discuss in an email."

"No problem Ror, I'm here for you anytime."

"Well we better get to class." Rory fixed her shirt and the two girls left the washroom and headed to their separate classes. She smiled at Tristin as she walked into the room and sat behind them.

The rest of the day went by rather slowly because everyone was excited for the party tonight. But before they new it they were setting up for the party.

XXX

By eight o'clock people started arriving. Tristin and Rory didn't have that many close friends at school, but Korah and her decided to invite their class to the party, well everyone but Gabe and his cronies. They just hoped that they didn't show up.

Tristin and Jake got their hands on a keg so now the party was really starting to heat up. Some people brought Tristin birthday presents and others didn't, but that didn't really matter to Tristin. Jake and Korah got him some DVD's and Jake also pulled him aside and gave him a box of condoms as a joke. He made sure no one especially Korah and Rory saw the gift. Tristin laughed and thanked him, before putting them up in his room. Rory had given him some CD's that he had wanted earlier before the party started.

The music was cranked up loud and everyone was dancing. Korah, Jake, Tristin and Rory were also dancing to the music. At the moment a fast song had just ended, and Rory was getting thirsty.

"Let's take a break." Rory shouted over the music to Tristin. He nodded and they walked over into a quieter room leaving Jake and Korah on the dance floor. The room was empty so they sat down on the couch. Rory sitting in between Tristin's legs.

"Are you having fun?" Rory asked him.

"Yeah I am, Thanks for doing this for me." He smiled and kissed her head.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked her

"Actually I am."

"Okay, I'll go get us a drink." He got up and kissed her once before heading to the door.

"Hurry back" she yelled at his retreating form.

XXX

Back in the main room…

Korah and Jake were still dancing, now to a slower song. Korah was looking around the room at all the people that came to the party. She was looking in the direction of the room where Rory and Tristin were when she saw Gabe heading that way. About 5 minutes ago she saw Tristin leave and he hadn't returned yet, that meant that Rory was alone in the room.

"Jake, Gabe just went into the room where Rory is and she's alone." Korah shouted worried about her friend, She didn't know how much Gabe had to drink.

"Shit" Jake muttered, "Go and find Tristin" He told Korah she nodded and ran off to the kitchen where she saw Tristin go a few minutes ago.

Jake ran in the direction of the room Rory was in.

XXX

"Hey, S..s..sweet thaaang." Gabe slurred as he came up behind Rory. Rory had her back to the door as she was looking through a book. At the sound of his voice she tensed up and turned around.

Rory put the book down and backed away from Gabe as he came towards her.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you, in fact I'll probably rock your world."

"Gabe, Get away from me." Rory yelled at him. He just smirked and continued on his way over to her. Now he had her trapped against the wall.

"Now I know you don't mean that, I know you want me." He said leaning in towards her. Rory tried to push him away but he was too strong.

"I don't want anything to do with you. Now leave me alone. Tristin will be back any minute and he'll beat the shit out of you."

"I doubt that, I can take him." Gabe laughed and leaned forward. Rory pushed him and started to scream for Tristin.

XXX

Korah reached the kitchen door, just as Tristin was coming out with two drinks. He saw the panicked look on her face and immediately jumped to conclusions about Rory.

"What's wrong?" he yelled over the music.

"Gabe is in the room you left Rory in, I sent Jake in and came to find you." Tristin thrust the two drinks at Korah and he ran as fast as he could to Rory. Korah put the drinks on a table and ran after him.

XXX

Jake heard Rory yelling for Tristin as he neared the room. He pushed open the door and rushed over to where Gabe was leaning closer to Rory who was struggling to get out of his hold.

"Get off her." He yelled at Gabe as he came in the room. Startled he let go of Rory and turned around to see who had interrupted him. However when he turned he was met with Jake's fist. He punched him square in the jaw and he stumbled backward and hit the wall. Rory who was now near tears quickly started for the door. When she reached it she ran right into Tristin's strong chest.

When Rory hit his chest he was pulled out of his focus of finding Gabe and beating the shit out of him.

"Ror, are you okay?" He asked her as he pulled her as close as possible. She nodded and he told her to go upstairs with Korah who came up right behind them. The girl's left and Tristin went into the room to see Jake and Gabe fighting. Tristin pulled Jake off Gabe and started punching him himself. When Jake finally realized what was happening he stopped Tristin from killing Gabe.

"Lindel, It's time for you to leave." Jake told him, as he pushed him out the door. He fell into his two cronies, and they helped him stand up. He wasn't hurt bad just black eyes, bloody nose and lip. Although his nose may be broken. As Gabe's buddies pulled him along and out the door, he just gave Tristin and Jake one last look that said 'this isn't over.'

"Hey man thanks for stopping me." Tristin said to Jake.

"No problem, thanks for stopping me first." Jake chuckled "Listen you go up and see Rory, send Korah down and well get rid of this party."

"Okay, thanks Jake. I'm sure Rory won't want to come back down here anyway."

"Don't mention it. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Jake said as he started to leave the room. He turned around at the door to say one last thing to Tristin. "By the way, Happy Birthday Tristin." Tristin smiled and Jake left the room to go back to the party.

XXX

Meanwhile upstairs in Rory and Tristin's bathroom…

Rory had just finished washing her face. When there was a knock at the door. Korah had comforted her and then they just sat there and waited for Tristin to come up.

"Who is it?" Korah asked

"It's Tristin. Is Rory in there with you?"

"Yeah hold on let me unlock the door." Korah said as she got up and turned the lock.

"Jake is waiting for you downstairs, He is clearing out the party."

"Okay." Korah turned back to Rory who was still sitting by the tub. "Hey Ror, I'll call you tomorrow." Korah said and she winked at Rory, silently telling her to have some fun with Tristin now that everyone is gone. Rory blushed and nodded. Korah then turned around and left the bathroom.

The instant she was gone, Tristin was beside Rory. He pulled her up into a standing position and led her over to his bed. She placed her arms around him and he held her tight.

"I was so scared." She said to him.

"I know, I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's not your fault." Rory firmly told him. He nodded and leaned his head down to kiss her. What was meant to be a soft gentle peck soon turned into a full-blown kiss full of passion. Passion that they both had stored up inside of themselves waiting for the right moment to be set free.

That moment was now.

Rory was not going to let what happened this evening stop what she had planned for her and Tristin. She slowed their kiss down a little bit as she gradually traced kisses down his neck much like he did to her that morning. Tristin moaned and moved his head so he was again kissing her on the mouth. She now ran her hands up and down his back, and he had his tangled in her hair and around her waist.

Rory pulled away for a moment to whisper something into his ear.

"Happy Birthday Tristin." Tristin looked directly into her eyes, he saw passion, love and want. He new she was trying to let him know that she wanted more.

"Rory?" He questioned it came out as quietly as her whisper, but she heard him and nodded her head. At that moment he pulled her back into their kiss and that night after the party and the fighting they got lost in the passion they had for each other.

**A/N:** Well that's part two, I hope it wasn't too cheesy; it kinda sounded cheesy at the end to me. I don't really know how to write scenes like that. Oh well I hope everyone likes it.

Sorry it took so long for the update, I just got two jobs and I'm working everyday. I don't know when I'll get the next one posted but I will try and make it sometime next week.

**Thank you for all of my reviews! Please keep them coming.**

Princetongirl, Gilmoregirl7878, eternalgorithm, joellekyle0712, LoVe23, lackinglime123, peachykeenjellybean, tickle582, Gilmorefan31, KarahBella, smile1, pooja, Jessobsessed09, frackandbonechick, mar0506, neosweetin, Fashiongurl3188

**Kylie1403** – Rory talks to Lorelai, but only through email.

**Peanutbutterluver1399** – And here's even more trory action!

**StreetRacinChiki **– I will defiantly put The Guardian on my reading list.

**PrincessRandom205** – I think it would be too risky. And Dean just needed a place to hide out until he thought it would be safe enough to go back and finish what he started, and I didn't want him to be impossible to catch, he needs to be caught! Not that I'm saying he's going to be caught. Maybe? maybe not. Read and find out!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Lets Move People!**

The next morning…

Tristin and Rory both started to stir as the sunlight filtered into the room. Waking up together was nothing new to them, although waking up naked together was. After the first bit of morning shock wore off they both remembered what had happened after the party. At the memory they both smiled, although Rory's back was to Tristin so neither one could see the smile on the other's faces. Tristin had his arms wrapped tightly around Rory's small frame, he began to trace small circles a long her arm. This small gesture made Rory smile, so she grabbed his hand and rolled herself over so she was face to face with him. He opened his eyes at her movement and now they were looking at each other.

"Good morning beautiful." Tristin said to her, his voice still laced with sleep.

"Morning" Rory replied her voice was equally unsteady. She leaned up and gave him a kiss. Tristin responded and then he pulled away.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her knowing that last night was her first time and she was bound to be a little sore.

"I'm okay, a bit sore but I'll live. It was worth it." She replied honestly smiling at him and his concern for her.

"I think it was worth it to." Tristin said smirking at her making her blush.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked him.

"I want to spend the day with just you, no interruptions unless we make them."

"Hmmm, That sounds good to me."

XXX

3 days pass…

Dean had been driving for 3 days now and he was entering the state of Tennessee. So far he hadn't seen any of those posters that he was seeing before. Most had probably been washed away by the wind and ran. People must have just simply moved others as they looked at them. He decided not to travel up the coast like the way that he came, but he would drive through Kentucky, West Virginia, Pennsylvania and New York.

Dean decided to go through the drive through at a fast food restaurant in Tennessee. He pulled up to the window to collect his order.

"1 cheese burger combo with coke to drink." The lady said as she handed him the bag of food. "That will be $6.75 please." This time she looked up at him to take the offered money, that's when she saw his face. She recognized him from the flyers that were posted all over town. Since she was working and not a cop herself she decided to just take the money and not hint that she recognized him. Although she didn't thank him for his service instead she just shut her window. She watched as Dean drove off. When he was out of sight she wrote down his license plate number and called the detectives that were listed on the flyer.

Ring…ring…ri..

"Madden here." The detective said as she answered the phone.

"Yes Hi, My name is Rachel Parker and I am calling to report a sighting of Dean Forrester."

"Okay, ma'am, I just have a few questions for you to answer."

"Okay"

"First: When did you see Mr. Forrester?"

"He just came through the drive through at the restaurant where I work."

"When was this?"

"It happened about five minutes ago so I'd say about 10:00 this morning." Rachel then gave Madden the rest of the information she had.

XXX

Sarah Madden took the information she gathered from Rachel about Dean over to Michael Williams's office. This was the first time that they had gotten a license plate number. It by far was the most positive lead they had.

"Mike I just got a call from a girl in Tennessee. She saw Forrester, I got a license plate number from her." Sarah said she handed him the information.

"Let me make a few calls." Mike got down to business to find out if Dean was in fact driving the car. He put an alert out for the car. He told the other officers not to pull him over just to find out where he is headed.

XXX

A few hours later – at the detectives office in Hartford…

"Sarah I've got all of the information back." Mike said to her.

"What turned up?"

"I think Dean is heading back to Stars Hollow. He has just left Tennessee and has entered Kentucky. We need to assume that he is going back for Rory because he doesn't know that she is in Canada."

"Right We'll set up undercover agents all over Stars Hollow and trap him in. Lets get Lorelai out of the house and also have a few people in there and when he comes into town well make our move."

"Sounds like a plan. At the rate he's driving we still have a few more days to get this plan off without a hitch."

Alright lets get moving."

XXX

Upstairs in Luke's apartment – 4 days later…

"Okay Lorelai, Thank you for being so co-operative about this. I know you didn't expect to have your home taken over. For a few days." Williams said.

"It's no problem, I'll do anything you want me to do. I just want Dean to get what he deserves and for my baby to come home." Lorelai replied

Lorelai had been staying with Luke for the past four days to stay out of the detectives' way. Also it was safer in case Dean showed up and they weren't ready for him. Not that Lorelai minds staying with Luke, I mean they do it all the time.

Williams and Madden have set up the town with undercover agents. Some are sitting on benches reading a newspaper or a book; others are just walking around looking in shops or having a cup of coffee at Luke's. Lorelai's house is full of agents just waiting for Dean to show his face again in this once peaceful town.

XXX

That night…

Dean had been driving the last 4 days straight only stopping for food and water. He slept in his car when he was so tired he couldn't see anymore, but that wasn't often just a few hours here and there.

He was now nearing the town of Stars Hollow. He was about 10 minutes outside of town when he pulled the car off of the main road and onto the back road. He was now headed through the woods where he could pull up right behind Rory's house undetected.

Upon entering the town Dean thought to himself._ I can't believe that no one recognized me. I'm gonna get my revenge on the slut Rory Gilmore and her Accountant boyfriend! Then I'm gonna hop a plane and head to Europe where no one will know who I am and I can live my life the way I want to._

However Dean had no idea that the police were waiting for him to appear.

XXX

Behind the Gilmore residence…

Dean has finally arrived. He pulled up to a stop on the edge of the woods. Its dark enough outside that no one will be able to see him when he goes around the front of the house and in through Rory's window.

Dean grabbed his gun out of the car and started to creep around the front of the house. He could see Rory's bedroom window. _Hmmm it looks like she left her window open, I wonder if she was expecting any late night visitors. Well anyway Rory thanks for making me job a hell of a lot easier._ He reached the window and started to climb through.

XXX

Madden was hiding inside Rory's closet and Williams was upstairs in Lorelai's room keeping a lookout. When he saw Dean creeping around the house he told Madden through their earpieces that he had a visual on the suspect.

Madden was now all set up waiting for Dean, There were also a few agents stationed around Rory's bedroom, There were 2 in the kitchen and 3 in the living room. They were all waiting for a signal.

XXX

Dean had now climbed through the window and was now getting his bearings back. He glanced around the room. It looked exactly like it did when he first saw it.

Clean.

Well in a few minutes it would be blood red. He took a few steps closer and saw the Rory's body was under the covers. She had her head covered with the blanket and she wasn't moving. _Be prepared to stay that way forever._

"I loved you Lorelai Gilmore, I could have made you the happiest women in the world. No one would have loved you like I had. Farwell my Angel." Dean whispered

At that moment Dean fired his gun and a red spot started to form on the comforter. And a small smile was forming at the corner of his lips.

XXX

"Madden are you okay? What was the shot fired?" Williams shouted into the earpiece.

"It's alright he shot the dummy. Everyone stay in position. I have a clear shot." Madden reported.

"Okay make your move."

"FREEZE POLICE" Madden shouted and she and two other cops showed up in the room.

This surprised Dean and he tripped over the bed firing the gun in the process.

The police took cover and Madden took her shot.

The bullet hit Dean in the chest. His body is now lying motionless on the floor and his blood is pooling around him and the furniture.

"CLEAR" Madden yelled. The other officers came out and covered her just in case Dean decided to do something funny.

"We need an medic in her stat." One of the other officers yelled.

Madden walked up to Dean's body and reached out to see if he was even alive. She didn't feel a pulse. The paramedics arrived and pronounced Dean Forrester **dead** at the scene.

**AN: Okay so that is the end of that chapter. I know it took so long for the update, but I had terrible writers block. I think the next chapter is going to be the last. I have some ideas but nothing is set in stone. Your ideas are always welcome. In fact I encourage you to share them.**

**Please Read & Review!**

Everyone thank you for reviewing my story. I love getting your feedback. And again I'm sorry for not updating quick enough. I will try my hardest to post the last chap faster. You ideas will help me move it along Wink Wink

**Thanks,**

Gilmoregirl7878, KarahBella, princetongirl, Gilmorefan31, LoVe23, purplelollipop17, ETB4670, Monkeysbrock, gilmoreaddict, omeomy, tickle582, Callista Wolfwood, lackinglime123, tristansgurlmary, gilmoregirlslover81591, 

**Kylie1403** – No worries Rory's not getting pregnant in this story.

**Fashiongurl3188** – HE'S CAUGHT!

**PrincessRandom205** – Don't cry I killed him LOL. Rory's not gonna get pregnant in this story. But thanks for begging you get a treat!

**smile1 **– I loved him in this chapter to.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Come Home

Outside the crap shack…

Detectives Sarah Madden and Michael Williams were coming out of the Gilmore home. Both of them were exhausted, waiting for Dean to show up and preparing for his arrival had taken a toll on both of them physically and emotionally. They were both glad the hard part was over. Neither one of them had to tell Dean family that he died; the morgue attendants will take care of that. Now all they had left to do was inform the Gilmore's and DuGrey's of what happened and tend to the massive amounts of paper work that needed to be completed.

The two detectives set off in the direction of Luke's Diner to inform Lorelai and Luke about what happened.

XXX

Luke's Diner…

Lorelai was sitting at the counter trying to act as normal as possible. She had heard from on of the undercover officers stationed in the Diner that Dean was in town. When she heard that she wanted to run to her house and kill him herself but Luke calmed her down and told her to let the police handle it. So she sat there drinking cup after cup of coffee, waiting for the news, dying to know if she could see her daughter again.

Luke was looking out the window when he saw Williams and Madden walking up to the diner. He asked Lorelai to go up to the apartment with him.

"Hey Babe, the detectives are coming, lets talk with them upstairs."

"Good idea, I'm going up now bring them up with you when they come in." With that she leaned over the counter for a quick kiss and headed upstairs. Luke got a bunch of coffee's ready and a tea for himself as the officers walked in to the diner. With a quick nod to the undercover agent in the room he got up and left.

"Good morning Luke, is Lorelai around?" Williams asked.

"Yeah, She's waiting upstairs for us. Let me just finishing getting these coffee's and I'll take you up." The two detectives nodded in agreement.

Luke grabbed the freshly poured coffee and headed upstairs with Williams and Madden right behind him.

XXX

"Lore, I brought you some coffee." Luke said as he walked into his apartment.

"Thanks Luke. Hello Detectives." Lorelai said

"Good morning Lorelai." Both Williams and Madden said.

"Here we can all sit down." Luke motioned to the kitchen table and everyone followed. Once they were all seated Sarah started the conversation.

"I know you heard that last night Dean came back into town."

"Yes I was aware of that fact." Lorelai answered cautiously

"Well as expected he came to your house and through Rory's bedroom window. We left it open to lure him in." Mike cut in for Sarah.

"What happened after that?" Lorelai questioned impatiently. Mike looked to Sarah for an answer obviously since she was in the room when it happened.

"Well after it happened he saw the dummy in her bed and he assumed it was her. He told her how much he loved her and how happy he would have made her, then he said good-bye." Sarah paused for a moment to let that sink in. Lorelai had started silently crying and Luke moved his chair closer to her in order to comfort her. Sarah looked at Lorelai for confirmation for her to continue her tale. Lorelai nodded her head yes.

"Well after he said good-bye he raised his gun and shot at the dummy. That's when I jumped out of the closet and revealed my presence. I told him to freeze, it startled Dean and he tripped and fired his gun in the process. I fired my gun in self-defense and I shot and killed Dean. Later we found Tristin DuGrey's address and map of the grounds in Dean's pocket, we're assuming that he was headed there next." Sarah finished. Lorelai was now crying on Luke's shoulder however they were tears of joy and not pain. Her daughter was now safe and she will be able to return home.

"Thank you so much for everything you have done for my family and Tristin's family. I don't know how we will be able to repay you, but we will find a way."

"Your welcome, but we were glad to help you, after all it's what we do." Mike said with a small grin on his face trying to cheer Lorelai up a bit. She smiled in return. "Well we should be going now we need to go and inform the DuGrey's now. Thank you for the coffee it was very good." Sarah said.

"I know isn't it the best you ever had, I think I need to get some more." Lorelai said with a genuine smile on her face one Luke hasn't seen in a long time.

"No I think you've had enough, that stuff will kill you." Luke said to Lorelai.

"But at least she'll die happy." Sarah said with a smirk. Luke looked shocked and Lorelai looked like she wanted to marry Sarah.

"Oh God not another one." Luke mumbled as he walked downstairs and back to the diner. He left Lorelai and Sarah laughing and Mike just shook his head and followed Luke downstairs.

Once everyone left Lorelai grabbed Luke's phone and dialed Rory's phone number that she had memorized for this specific day.

XXX

Rory and Tristin had spent the morning lounging by the pool. They were getting ready to go and get some lunch. Miri had prepared them an assortment of sandwiches, salads and desserts. Just as they were sitting down at the table the phone rang.

"Don't worry kids, I'll get the it." Miri yelled from the kitchen

"Hello?" She said

"Hello, can I please speak with Rory Gilmore?" The person on the line said.

"Sure, may I ask who is calling?" Miri replied

"It's her mother, Lorelai Gilmore." Lorelai said

"Oh Lovely, I've heard so much about you, I'm Miri the children's cook."

"I should have guessed, I have also heard, well read in emails all about you, I want to thank you for taking such good care of Tristin and Rory."

"Oh it was no problem at all, they are wonderful to spend time with. Let me go and get Rory for you."

"Thank you Miri."

XXX

Miri walked into the dining room with a jump in her step. Which didn't go unnoticed by either the two teenagers. Rory gave Tristin a look and than confronted Miri about it.

"Who was on the phone Miri, you look all happy and stuff, was it a boy?" Rory said in a teasing manner. Miri just ignored her and said in a very monotone voice

"Rory your mother is on the phone." Rory just stared at her blankly

"Rory, I said your mother is on the phone." Miri said again this time with a smirk.

"Wha! OHMYGOD MY MOTHER IS ON THE PHONE! THAT MEANS DEAN IS….NO LONGER A…." Rory didn't finish her sentence she just got up and ran to the nearest phone. Tristin got up and followed her.

"MOM!" Rory screamed into the receiver.

"WHOA there babe take a breath." Lorelai said smiling.

"Mom I can't believe I'm hearing your voice, I miss you so much."

"I miss you to kiddo, but I'm calling for a purpose."

"And that would be?"

"It's a long story are you sitting down and do you have a speaker phone so Tristin can listen to."

"Sure let me just put it on." Rory pushed button. "Okay we're listening."

"Okay first off Hi Tristin."

"Hello Lorelai, it's good to hear your voice."

"Yours too. Now sit tight it's a long story." Lorelai started in on the story about how the police trailed and caught Dean Forrester. Once she got to the part where he entered Rory's room she paused because she thought she heard her daughter say something.

"Ror, Hun are you okay?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah mom I'm fine, what happened next?"

"Well he climbed in through your open bedroom window. Sarah was hiding in your closet and there were other agents in the kitchen all ready to arrest him. He saw the dummy that they put in your bed and he started talking to it. He said how much he loved you and that no one would be able to love you like he did, then he said good-bye to you." Rory interrupted her.

"I hope no one ever loves me like he did, because he didn't love me he was obsessed in a bad way." Rory shouted at the phone.

"I know Sweets, you don't have to worry about him anymore." Lorelai replied.

"Yeah because I really love you, and you don't have to worry about me going psycho on you." Tristin said as he wrapped his arm around her

"Whoa, you guys are in love?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah we are mom."

"Oh honey that's so great"

"Yeah it is now finish the story."

"Okay, are you still sitting down?"

"Yes we are still sitting down, stop stalling, what happened that you don't want to tell ma about?"

"Okay here is goes, I'm just gonna say it straight out so don't interrupt me. After Dean said his good-byes he pulled out a gun and shot the dummy, when he did that Sarah jumped out of the closet and yelled freeze, this startled Dean and he tripped and fired his gun. In self-defense she shot at him and he died on the spot. After they found Tristin's address and a map of the grounds in his pocket the police figured he was headed there next. There, that's it." The line was silent after that.

"Ror, you still there?" Lorelai asked

"Yeah mom, I'm here. I can't believe that he's dead, he died in my room, that so.. so.. I don't even know what it is, its just so."

"I know, you don't have to sleep in there if you don't want to, we can work something else out." Lorelai said.

"Tristin how do you feel about this?" Lorelai asked after a moment

"I don't know what I feel, I'm glad he's not gonna be able to bother us anymore, but he died in her room, it's kinda creepy." Tristin replied

"I know but you guys will get used to it. Soon it will be like nothing ever happened."

"I don't know mom."

"Trust me Hun everything will be fine, now lets talk about something happy!" Lorelai said.

"Like what?" Rory questioned

"Like you and Tristin coming home!" Lorelai cheered, "Aren't you guys excited!" There was silence on the other end of the phone. Rory and Tristin weren't excited, not in the least bit.

"Hello? Is the phone not working? Did we go through a tunnel? What's wrong with you two." Rory sighed on the other end.

"Mom, I'm not sure that I'm ready to come home." There she said it. She didn't know if she was going to be able to get it out.

"WHAT!" Lorelai yelled on the other line "What do you mean you don't want to come home?"

"I mean that I want to deal with everything here, not in Stars Hollow. There's two many memories there and I really like it here. I've been really happy here."

"Tristin how do you feel about this?" Lorelai asked him.

"I feel that I'm going to be where Rory is and if that's here then I'm happy with that, if it was in Stars Hollow I'd be happy with that as well."

"So are you two really set in your decision?"

"Yeah, mom we are."

"Well then I guess I'm okay with it for the time being. I guess you can stay there for now, we'll discuss this again at the end of this semester."

"Thank you so much mom, you don't know what this means to me."

"I know it means a lot to you, I know you need to feel safe right now and if you feel safe in Canada than I'm going to be happy for you, but I will be coming to visit as soon as I can, and that will be soon."

"Good, because I can't wait to see you, that's the only drawback of being here, but I need to be here right now."

"Okay Hun, I'm gonna go and talk to Tristin's parents and all the grandparents."

"Okay I love you mom, See you soon." Rory said.

"I love you to Sweets, you too Tristin, your family now."

"Your like family to me too, will you ask my parents to call me after you are done talking to them?"

"Will do, bye."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Lorelai."

**A/N: Okay that is the final chapter. I do want to do a sequel, however I only have ideas for the first chapter, I'm not sure if I can stretch it into a multiple chapter story and if I leave it as only one chapter it will sound/be unfinished and I don't want that. So if anyone has any good ideas please share them with me. That is if anyone wants me to write a sequel.**

**Please read and review this chapter as well, I know it's the last one but I would love to know what everyone thought of it!**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews.**

**Gilmoregirl7878** – At the end of that chap I was so torn myself I can't believe I made a decision. LOL.

**Michaelover101** – I hope you liked Rory's reaction.

**LoVe23** - For now they will stay in Canada.

**Kylie1403** – I'm going to hold off on the epilogue until the sequel is done.

**PrincessRandom205** – I totally agree that Dean is an idiot. For now they will stay in Canada. As for what they are going to tell their friends in Canada I think that will be in the sequel. But at the moment I have no ideas for one. I need some ideas!

**purplelollipop17** – I'm glad you liked the story. I think I'm going to put the family reunions in the sequel.

**Bethany Inc** – I agree YAY DEAN'S DEAD!

**IloveJMAC** – I'm soooo sorry but this is the last chapter. However I want to do a sequel.

**vm1fan225** – I did a happy dance!

**ETB4670** – Lets make it a holiday! The Dean DIED today day.

**joellekyle0712** – Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Eternalgorithm** – ah, I said it to.

**Fashiongurl3188** – As you have read, Rory did not want to return home.

**tickle582** – Gone forever! Muahahahaha(me laughing with an evil grin on my face)

**Gilmorefan31** – It doesn't sound bad at all

**StreetRacinChiki** – Watch out for the sequel. Although nothing is planned for it.

**Salazar Slytherin's Heir** – Thanks for reading and reviewing

**Gilmoreaddict **– I'm glad that my story was able to cheer you up. Just reading your review cheered me up!

**Potagia** – I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this chapter just as much.

**Jessobsessed09** – I didn't want Tristin or Rory to have to kill him either.

**KarahBella **– Glad you liked it!

**Princetongirl** – I hope you loved this chapter just as much.

**rorygilmore46** – Thanks for reading & reviewing.


End file.
